


I Won't Be Silenced

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hizzie is canon here, Penelope's family is here, Posie against the world, Slow burn ex girlfriends back to friends back to lovers, Trauma, posie - Freeform, post 2x16, prepare tissues and pitchforks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: One year after the night of Miss Mystic Falls, Penelope and Josie are not the same anymore. You know what Josie went through. What about Penelope? And what happens when two broken hearts meet again?
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 107
Kudos: 447





	1. The World Starts Spinning Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new Posie fic.
> 
> Legacies season 3 will air sometime in January, but I already know that I won't watch that nonsense. 
> 
> I already suffered through season 2 for Josie and the Penelope mentions.
> 
> The Penelope mentions...it's like the writers put on a plate nothing and called it a serve. 
> 
> Anyway, nothing about Penelope's return is confirmed and even if it was I just know the idiots called writers wouldn't do her return any justice.
> 
> They wouldn't do Posie any justice, especially if we consider that Josie will be involved with....someone else in season 3. 
> 
> Call me hopeless, desperate or simply tired of the writers' bullshit but I started thinking about the best way Penelope could return. 
> 
> Then I remembered a Posie fic I removed from here.
> 
> I decided to give it another try after adjusting it to my new ideas.
> 
> So, here is my attempt in giving my favorite character Penelope Park and my favorite ship Posie justice.
> 
> Here is I Won't Be Silenced.
> 
> The title is inspired by Naomi Scott's Speechless.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

"I would say we got fooled."

Hope shines with her hand in Alaric's direction while still walking. Blinded by the light, the headmaster of the Salvatore School backs slightly away.

"Walking down a long ass hallway doesn't mean we got fooled. Besides, don't forget the note on your desk," The Tribrid reasons.

"How could I forget such a note," Alaric answers.

The headmaster thinks about the words that caused them to drive to an abandoned manor in the middle of the night.

"Help is for the weak. Someone weak is inside the manor. Welcome to Mystic Falls."

It reminds Alaric of a prank.

Yet Hope and Caroline have insisted to come here after figuring out where they have to look, and that's why Alaric has escorted them.

At least it's only a 10 minutes drive. So, if the note happens to fool them, they will be able returning to Salvatore School quickly.

"Sh!"

Alaric and Hope stop walking. They turn to Caroline. Hope spots a spider crawling on her teacher's shoulder. She wants to let her know, but Caroline is focusing on something else.

"I can hear a heartbeat," the vampire reveals.

Caroline pushes past Hope, taking the lead with that. Alaric and Hope stumble after Caroline, who takes off through her vampire powers.

They follow her to the end of the hallway. 

Hope feels more and more uncomfortable when they find stairs leading down. The manor really could be part of a set from a horror movie.

When Hope and Alaric finally manage catching up to Caroline after following her downstairs, she is standing in the middle of the room, not moving.

"Caroline?" Alaric asks.

He gets no verbal reaction. Hope moves closer to her teacher.

The light coming from Hope's hand makes them see how tears well up in Caroline's eyes.

Hope doesn't have her vampire side activated yet. She doesn't see why Caroline is staring shocked into the darkness.

However, she and Alaric can smell something they wish they weren't able to smell. 

Despite the terrible smell, Hope takes a step forward, and she moves the light to what Caroline is staring at.

It doesn't take Alaric and Hope long to find out why Caroline is shocked and frozen like that.

In a corner of the room, is a girl bound to chains coming down from the roof. She is sitting down on the floor and looking down at her lap. She is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and black converse. 

With her raven hair longer, the dirt and blood covering her from head to toe, Hope doesn't recognize her at first.

Until Caroline says her name.

"Penelope."

The girl lifts up her head slightly. 

Hope's blue eyes widen. 

That girl is Penelope Park?

She exchanges a look with Alaric. He also looks in disbelief with the girl's identity.

The Tribrid approaches the girl carefully. Caroline is once again hurrying past Hope.

"Caroline, wait! It could be a trap!" Alaric yells.

Penelope shows a stronger reaction now because of Alaric's loud voice. She flinches.

Green eyes are widened and look scared. 

Caroline pulls her hands away, she has reached out to her trembling former student.

"Penelope. You are safe. We will get you out of here."

Penelope shakes her head.

"Go away, Ms. Forbes. Save yourself," Penelope whimpers.

The words come out with difficulty and slowly. Yet the order is clear.

Penelope leans her body forward, as she looks around the room.

Hope assumes she is looking for Josie. 

"Save yourself. All three of you," Penelope repeats as slow and difficult as before.

"No. We are not going to leave without you," Caroline protests.

Hope steps next to her teacher and a latin word slips from her lips. 

Penelope's arms drops down next to her body when her wrists are free from the chains. She has no strength to hold them. 

However, the chains dangling against the wall cause Penelope to cover her ears against the noise. She is trembling more violently now. Her eyes are squeezed shut.

Hope quickly silences the noise with a spell.

Penelope opens her eyes and she slowly removes her hands from her ears.

Caroline gives her a reassuring smile while tears continue to roll down her face.

_**______** _

Penelope is even slow on feet. She doesn't accept any help. More like she flinches at helping hands which is why they leave the manor after 20 minutes.

Alaric is already inside the van while Caroline and Hope are outside, watching Penelope.

Penelope has her back turned to Caroline and Hope. She is staring at the manor. 

Hope mumbles a few words next to Caroline, casting a cleansing spell over Penelope. 

Penelope remains on her spot a few seconds more before turning around and suddenly stumbling to the van. Caroline wants to help her, but Hope places a hand on her shoulder, knowing that Penelope won't accept it. 

In the headlights of Alaric's van, Caroline and Hope notice a long scar on Penelope's face. It has been covered by dirt just like other small scratches, bruises and a cut lip.

The scar runs from her right temple down her chin.

Caroline wipes over her eyes. She moves to open Penelope the door of the van. Hope is already sitting in the backseats, having used the other door.

The Tribrid watches Penelope's attempts to get inside the car.

Even though Penelope winces in pain until she manages to get inside, she still doesn't accept any help from Caroline. 

They drive off. The only noises come from the van.

Hope texts Lizzie to update her on whom they have found inside the manor. Alaric is focusing on the road. Caroline is searching for a number in her contacts. 

Penelope is sitting all tensed up in her seat. She knows that she is free, but for some reason she still doesn't relax. It's because of the seatbelt she has not managed to buckle around her body. Every movement hurts. It's because she thinks about the words of the person who has made her go through hell.

_"If you ever get rescued, it will be because I allowed it."_

No one notices Penelope's inner fight.

Penelope clenches her hands. She digs her fingernails in her palms, trying to calm down, Her eyes roam around the back of the van, trying to find something distracting being revealed by the few lights they are passing by.

Penelope exhales when she spots something familiar in the middle seat. Josie's yellow bandana.

She unclenches her hands. 

Penelope looks out of the corner of her left eye if Hope is watching her.

She is not. The Mikaelson witch is still typing on her phone.

Penelope takes Josie's bandana carefully. As if it's something fragile. 

After a long time, Penelope finally smiles. 

Penelope brushes with her fingers against the soft material, blocking out the rest of the world.

Just like she blocks out the rest of the world whenever she is with Josie.

In the meanwhile Caroline has finally found the number she has been looking for.

"Sierra. We found Penelope."

_**______** _

Lizzie gives the vampire girl a blank stare.

"Is Josie there?" Jade asks, standing in the door of the Saltzman twins' room.

Lizzie furrows her eyebrows. Jade leans forward in an attempt to look for the brunette inside the room.

Lizzie moves in her way. 

"What's it to you?"

Jade blinks confused.

"What?"

Lizzie lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Josie told me that she told you clearly that what you and her had was the wrong way of dealing the loss of black magic and that she doesn't want to be with you. So, why the hell are you here?"

"She is just confused because your mom is back. Your mom told her that what her and I have is not good, but she is wrong."

Lizzie has enough. She shoves Jade back with a spell into the hallway. 

Despite her anger, Lizzie closes the door calmly as she steps outside the room. She doesn't want her twin sister to wake up for something so stupid.

"First of all, Josie's head is crystal clear, especially since our mom is finally back. Second, our mom has gone through so much, she has met so many people..good or bad...she is able to see someone's soul with only having eye contact with them once. That was enough for her to know you, to know that you are no good for my sister."

Jade attempts to leave, but Lizzie doesn't let her go that easily.

"Next time you show up here or attempt to approach Josie, your thick skull will meet the wall."

Lizzie watches satisfied how Jade escapes from her. The blonde turns around, seeing a sleepily Josie standing in the door.

Lizzie approaches her twin with a worried expression.

"Jo. Did I wake you up? Are you okay?"

Josie smiles. Since her dark phase, Lizzie is really overprotective of her.

"Yes, I am okay, and you kind of woke me up. Your phone did."

Lizzie takes the device from her sleepy twin, cursing at herself for not muting it.

"Our phone. At least until you get a new one.", she corrects her, with a small smile.

Josie's phone is broken since last night because of a new monster. The usual squad has worked together to defeat the Malivore monster. Luckily, the last one. They have finally managed to close the mud portal for good.

"Who is spamming you with messages this late?" Josie wonders, not hiding her teasing tone.

Lizzie blushes as she touches the phone for answers. It's in fact her girlfriend.

The blonde unlocks the phone with her fingerprint, and she reads the messages as she returns inside her's and Josie's room.

Josie closes the door, wanting nothing more than to sleep and hopefully dream of Penelope again, when she notices Lizzie standing like frozen in the middle of the room.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" Josie asks, circling her and stopping right in front of her.

Lizzie meets Josie's eyes with hesitation. 

The blonde Siphoner locks her phone, leading Josie to her bed and making her sit.

"What is going on?"

Lizzie kneels in front of her, taking a deep breath.

"Mom, dad and Hope went on a mission. They found a note on dad's desk telling them to go to the manor you spot before the Welcome To Mystic Falls sign. Apparently, there is someone who needs help."

Lizzie pauses, thinking about how to tell her sister the news. In the meanwhile Josie grows more worried.

"Did something happen to mom and dad?"

"No. They are fine. Um, they really found someone inside the manor. Someone we know. Someone you know."

Josie's heart clenches inside her chest. 

Suddenly, all the unanswered questions inside her heart seem to have answers.

Josie can't voice her name. Even attempting it would break her.

"Who?" Josie asks quietly instead.

Lizzie places her hands on her shoulders.

"Penelope Park.", she reveals carefully, confirming Josie's idea.

_**______** _

When they step into the entrance hall, Penelope covers her eyes with her other hand. Her eyes have not seen such bright light for a long time.

That's why she doesn't notice the two women appearing out of smoke.

At the same time, Josie and Lizzie arrive too, stopping in the middle of the staircase with seeing Penelope.

"Penelope."

With her mother's trembling voice, Penelope pulls down her hand. She faces the two women crying in relief in front of her. 

Josie grips onto the staircase and her eyes widen at seeing Penelope's face, seeing her scar.

Penelope wouldn't be Penelope if she missed out on Josie's movement.

Their eyes meet after a year. 

The world starts spinning after a year.

Penelope lowers her gaze immediately. She feels bad that even after a year she is the reason for Josie's tears.

Josie can't bring out any word. She is crying silently in front of Penelope. 

Caroline has lost count of how many times her heart is breaking that night. 

Penelope looks up slowly, meeting Josie's eyes again. She lifts up her hand, showing her the yellow bandana.

Josie's crying intensifies. She doesn't keep silent anymore. Lizzie hugs her from behind.

She, Alaric, Caroline and Hope wonder what meaning the bandana could have for Josie. 

Penelope racks her brain to find the right words to ease the brunette's pain, when Nico and Sierra approach her.

The two sisters study Penelope from head to toe. They have finally found her, but their pain is far from gone.

The second Nico brings her hand to her niece's shoulder, Penelope backs away quickly. 

"Don't touch me!" Penelope yells, gaining back her normal speech.

The rooms of the vampires are across the entrance hall. MG happens to be the one to open his door after Penelope's outburst.

His sleepy self feels wide awake when he sees Penelope.

Hurt mixes with the sadness on Nico's face. 

It's the first time that Sierra witnesses Penelope being distant and yelling at Nico. Her eyes filled with fear only add more to Sierra's confusion.

"I am sorry."

Penelope doesn't give in to aunt's apology. She focuses back on Josie. 

Josie is not crying anymore. She has walked down the stairs, away from Lizzie's arms and she is looking at her worried now.

Penelope feels like a child being caught doing something bad. 

Penelope lowers her eyes again when she remembers Josie's words after finding out she has used magical pens to read everyone's journals.

"So, all of your selfish, obnoxious and evil meddling was for nothing."

Josie doesn't know what Penelope is thinking about. 

She is trying to figure out why Penelope won't look at her this time. 

Josie is begging Penelope with her eyes to give her any signs. 

Penelope only swallows, still facing the floor.

They don't pay attention to anyone else while continuing their silent conversation.

Silence has never been so loud.

The two ex girlfriends don't hear anyone else. 

Not even Penelope's mother, who is saying gently that it's time to go home.

First Sierra vanishes with Nico and then Penelope vanishes too.

Josie sinks down on the floor with that. The world has stopped spinning again.


	2. Coming Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!
> 
> In case you wanna listen to a song while reading I suggest Coming Back To You by Sara Bareilles
> 
> Enjoy!

Penelope doesn't lift her gaze. Not even the change of parquet to white ceramic flooring make her look around. 

Penelope, Nico and Sierra are lucky that not any humans at the hospital have witnessed them appearing out of nowhere.

A blonde wearing a white coat approaches them.

"Penelope. It's good to see you."

Penelope looks up with the familiar voice. 

Dr. Stuart is speechless at Penelope's face for a second. Her smile returns quickly and she points to the door across them.

Penelope walks towards it. The doctor follows her.

Sierra draws in her breath, but she doesn't voice her question. She knows the answer to her question.

No.

"Do you want me to be by your side?" Nico calls after them, sensing her sister's thought.

She receives no answer.

Dr. Stuart studies the raven-haired girl sitting across of her. Penelope's left hand is gripping tightly onto the edge of the examination table, while her right hand is holding Josie's bandana in her lap.

Green eyes are looking off into the distance.

Dr. Stuart takes a step closer. Penelope flinches immediately. She may seem like somewhere else with her mind, but she is still alerted.

The doctor recognizes that an examination in the human way will not be possible right now, and she distances herself from the raven-haired girl.

"Okay. We will do this differently."

**______**

  
Josie lifts up her head from Caroline's shoulder. She has managed to stop crying. 

She looks with her red and puffy eyes to Alaric, Hope and MG sitting on Lizzie's bed. 

When Josie gets up from her bed, Lizzie also follows her, wanting to support her twin in whatever she will do.

"When did Penelope get kidnapped and since when did you know about it?"

"Penelope vanished the night she left the school," Alaric begins.

Josie swallows. 

During their goodbye, Josie has finally seen the Penelope she knows. The Penelope who Josie has thought she would never see again after she got dumped by her. 

The Penelope who has never been gone, even not after dumping her. 

But Josie has been blinded so much by her broken heart, that she has not seen Penelope, has not listened to her until it was too late.

"Her aunt called the school, asking if Penelope decided to stay and if she could talk to her because Penelope didn't answer her calls," Alaric continues.

"You knew for a year that Penelope vanished, and you didn't tell me?!" Josie yells.

Alaric is taken aback by Josie's outburst.

"I...i didn't know that it would concern you."

Josie fights back her tears. She is tired of crying. 

"Then you don't know me at all, dad," Josie manages to answer coldly.

The brunette turns to Caroline.

"You? Did you know the whole time too, and you were hiding it with dad?"

Caroline gets up from the bed, sighing.

"Yes..no. Not like that. Penelope's mother and her aunt paid me a visit in Belgium. They asked me if something happened to Penelope because she was looking for a merge cure too the whole time."

_"The kind of girl Penelope won't fight for anymore."_

Josie feels like the darkness somewhere deep inside of her can finally exhale. She also feels relieved. Penelope has never stopped fighting for her.

"And why didn't you tell me, mom?"

Caroline gives Alaric a brief meaningful look, then she looks back at her daughter.

"Because I knew that you would care too much."

Josie glances between her best friends and her twin sister.

"We didn't know. We swear," Lizzie says. 

Hope nods too.

The three witches and Caroline are surprised at MG hesitating.

"You too, MG? Seriously?" Josie asks disappointed.

"I have known it for 3 weeks," the vampire reveals.

"It was Kaleb's idea to call Penelope because you were all dark and he made a point that maybe she could bring you back. The Parks used to be business partners with my mom. I asked her to get in touch with them, because Penelope didn't leave me a number. Anyway, my mom asked Mrs. Park for Penelope's new number, turns out the Parks didn't move to Belgium, she found out Penelope has been missing and then she told me."

MG looks up at his best friend, asking for her forgiveness.

"I didn't tell you because you were full of black magic, and I didn't know what you would have done with that information."

"I would have tried to find her," Josie answers without missing a beat.

"Josie, you don't know that...", Alaric begins.

"And again, you don't know me, dad! There may be worlds between me and the dark version of me, but our worlds are spinning for the same person...and that is Penelope Park."

Penelope Park.

Jade, who is listening through her vampire powers, engraves that name in her brain. 

The vampire girl walks away.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asks while Josie pulls out a suitcase from her closet.

"Packing. I am going to Ravenford. I want to be there for Penelope."

"I am coming with you," Lizzie supports her twin without hesitation.

Josie takes Lizzie's hand, squeezing it gratefully. Their bond has really improved after everything that has happened to them since the beginning of the school year.

"Me too," Hope adds.

"I also want to help Peez," MG joins them.

"Okay. We are driving in 20 minutes," Caroline lets them know.

She places a kiss on Josie's and Lizzie temple, and then she walks out of the room.

Alaric hurries after her.

"Caroline, hold on."

The headmaster waits until MG and Hope are out of sight.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It's not an idea. It's Josie's decision."

Caroline walks away from Alaric.

**______**

  
Sierra and Nico enter the room after Dr. Stuart calls them inside. They join Penelope in the seats in front of the desk.

Penelope, who is keeping her eyes trained to her feet, shifts in her seat with their presence. The sisters observe how she leans to the left, away from Nico. 

"Nico. Sierra."

The two women pay attention to the doctor, keeping that reaction of Penelope noted.

"I wasn't able to examinate Penelope. I asked her instead if she could tell me where she has pain and if she could describe it to me in detail."

"Why couldn't you check with a spell?"

"Whoever kidnapped Penelope made sure that spells related to healing don't work for her."

"When I find that person..." Sierra growls.

Nico places a hand on her shoulder, signalising her to stay calm. She is as enraged as her sister, but she doesn't want Penelope to get more uncomfortable.

"What did Penelope tell you?"

"That she doesn't have pain anywhere. What I doubt highly is the truth."

Dr. Stuart glances briefly at Penelope.

"What I am able to tell is that Penelope needs a cane for her balance. She needs support. From you, and other people she is close with. She also needs to see a therapist."

It is like the doctor pushes a button. Penelope rises on her feet that quickly, she grips onto the armchair to not lose her balance.

"I don't need a therapist!" Penelope explodes.

Nico gets up slowly in order to not startle Penelope again.

"It is not..."

"I don't remember talking to you, Nico."

Penelope voice is ice cold, but her eyes are filled with disappointment this time. 

Something usually dedicated to Sierra.

Nico stares back at her niece. Pain and confusion are present in her face.

"We will keep in mind what you told us. Thank you.", Sierra says, rising from her chair too.

Dr. Stuart nods. A light surrounds the witches, and then they are gone.

**______**

  
Penelope breaks her staring contest with her aunt.

The outdoor lights make everything perfectly clear, despite the dark night. They make the bodyguards visible, who are gathered in front of the gate. They make the tear stained faces of Sierra and Nico, their worried eyes visible. They make the guest house next to the mansion visible. 

Penelope's eyes stop at the mansion. 

The mansion of her family is the biggest one in Ravenford.

She has spent her early childhood here. This mansion, this town have been her home for eight years. Until Penelope has gotten shipped off to her first boarding school. Coming back home has been possible. Of course, she has returned for holiday or vacation, but those have never been enough. They have never been enough to make Penelope connect the word home with Ravenford and the Park mansion ever again.

Since Penelope has been forced to leave Ravenford, she has never called another place home. 

Penelope has learned with a pair of brown eyes that home is not a place. 

Home is a person. It is a person you share your trust, your fears, your dreams, your happiness and your bad days with. Home is Josie. 

Home has been Josie.

Penelope runs Josie's yellow bandana through her fingers.

She has lost the key to her home. She has been sitting on the porch, waiting for the front door to open itself. 

It never has opened itself, and Penelope has watched her home go through storms, and in the end it has collapsed.

Josie has lost Miss Mystic Falls on purpose. Penelope has not had a home anymore. Her heart has not been able to take it anymore.

It has become too cold while waiting outside, and Penelope has had hope to find a way to rebuild her home far away, even though she has known that she will be never able to enter it again That is why Penelope has left the Salvatore School to find a cure for the merge.

"Sweetheart."

The gentle voice of Nico causes Penelope to snap out of her thoughts. It causes her blood to boil.

Penelope doesn't clench her hands to fists when she faces her aunt. The only reason is because of Josie's bandana.

Nico hesitates at Penelope's glare. Sierra notices the hatred in her daughter's eyes too. 

"Let's go inside."

The hatred in Penelope's eyes vanishes, but they don't soften when she pays attention to Sierra.

Again, Sierra is used to it. It is normal. She walks ahead to the front door. Nico and Penelope don't move at first. 

Nico sees her niece watching her cautiously. There is a stab in her heart when she goes after her sister.

She can feel Penelope's eyes on her, following her while keeping her distance. As if Nico would attack Penelope any second.

Penelope hears Sierra gently closing the front door. Just like inside the examination room earlier, she feels something heavy building up inside her chest.

Penelope tries to ignore the pressure. She bends down, joining her mother and her aunt in taking their shoes off.

Nico risks a short look at her when she groans in pain. Sierra has her eyes on the converse. She knows that Penelope would never wear them. 

In general, her daughter is not dressed the way she normally would be. 

Sierra's anger burns bigger. Who dares to dress her daughter up like their personal doll? Who dares to kidnap her daughter?

Penelope steps inside the slippers waiting for her already. For a few seconds, she feels like she is visiting for holiday or vacation.

When Penelope looks up she remembers everything. She spots in front of the kitchen the housekeeper staring at her while crying silently. 

Keeping her balance with supporting herself on the wall, Penelope goes to her.

The two sisters watch them. They wait tensed up for Penelope's reaction.

"Maggie," Penelope breathes, wrapping her arms around her.

Nico and Sierra are glad that Penelope lets Maggie close to her. 

The housekeeper feels a part of herself being ripped when she notices Penelope's scar and that she has lost weight. Maggie pulls herself together quickly.

"Are you hungry?"

"I don't know," Penelope answers, with a small smile and a hint of embarrassment.

Maggie caresses with her fingers over her arm, silently telling her that everything is going to be fine. 

Penelope doubts it.

**______**

  
"Finally, MG! What took you so long?! We were.."

Josie interrupts herself, seeing the reason why her best friend is late . Caroline, Hope and Lizzie look surprised at the other vampire boy putting his suitcase in the trunk.

Kaleb and MG shut the trunk, and they are quickly with their powers on their seats next to Hope and Lizzie.

Kaleb notices the surprised looks he is getting.

"Penelope and I used to be partners in pranking, gossiping and drinking. The school has been dead without her. I think I can be helpful." 

"I didn't know about the first one," Josie mumbles from the passenger seat.

"Well, who do you think was pranking your father? The Goth coven? No. And why do you think it stopped after you two finally got together?"

The only response he gets is MG nudging him with his elbow. Hope and Lizzie are cuddling and Josie faces forward.

"Alright, buckle your seatbelts. It will be a long drive," Caroline announces.

Josie opens her bag, controlling if her water bottle, her iPod and her puking bags are there. Despite the car just being started, she already feels sick to her stomach. 

She is worried for Penelope. She is furious at whoever has kidnapped her, has given her that scar and other possible injuries she doesn't know about. 

Josie is nervous. She doesn't know how Penelope will react to seeing her again. 

Josie knows one thing for sure. She won't leave Penelope's side.

**______**

  
At the old mill Jade is tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. The vampire girl sits up frustrated.

"What's the matter, princess?" Alyssa asks her, who can't sleep too.

"Do you know a Penelope Park?"

Alyssa suddenly sits up.

"Do you mean the only person who has brought some life inside that dull school? Who doesn't know Penelope Park? Oh, right."

Alyssa looks at Jade with fake pity.

"Tell me everything you know about Penelope Park. Tell me why Josie's world is spinning around that girl," Jade demands.

"Let me begin with the fact that if Penelope was here she would have kicked my ass for sending Josie, Lizzie and Dr. S to the prison world. Especially for Josie."

**______**

  
Sierra and Nico are guarding the bathroom while Penelope is taking a shower.

Despite Hope's cleansing spell, Penelope still feels dirty. She doesn't know when or how she will ever feel clean again.

Maggie joins Sierra and Nico after preparing something to eat for Penelope.

"Kenneth gave me this. You wanted it."

The housekeeper reaches confused a black cane to Sierra she has gotten from one of the bodyguards.

"For Penelope. She needs it for her balance," Sierra explains.

Maggie nods, remembering Penelope stumbling a couple times earlier.

"But other than that?"

"We don't know. Dr. Stuart wasn't able to find out. Not in the human way, Penelope didn't let her. The supernatural way was also not possible because she got spelled against it by whoever kidnapped her. Penelope said that she didn't have any pain, but she is clearly lying."

"I hope they burn in hell!" Maggie hisses.

"Keep your voice low. Pacey is sleeping," Nico reminds her.

"I will make sure of that. Don't you worry," Sierra answers Maggie.

"We both will. But our first priority should be Penelope."

Sierra eyes her sister carefully. 

"There is something else we need to talk about."

Maggie, who is a master of knowing the latest gossips in Ravenford, especiall surrounding Penelope's family, is curious what Sierra is talking about.

Nico sighs, already sensing the topic.

"That Penelope is terrified of me and hates me?"

"She is terrified of _you_? She hates _you_? How is that possible?" Maggie asks in disbelief.

"We don't know. It's like that since we got at Salvatore School."

"Speaking of Salvatore School."

Sierra shows the screen of her vibrating phone, then she answers the call.

"Tell me you have a lead. Who do I need to kill for harming my daughter?"

Caroline looks into the rear mirror. Everyone in the back is asleep. 

She glances at Josie. She is listening to music, but she currently has one earphone removed, focusing on the phone conversation.

Caroline makes a note to avoid putting Sierra on speaker from now on.

"I don't know who it is, Sierra."

"Why else are you calling me this late?"

Caroline takes a deep breath, reminding herself that the woman has been going through hell for a year.

"I am driving with my daughters and three students to Ravenford right now. We want to be there for Penelope and do whatever is necessary to help her."

Josie expects Sierra to reject them. She knows about the businesswoman a bit from Penelope. 

"When you arrive in Ravenford, go to our hotel. I will send you the location of it including the mansion."

"How is Penelope doing?", Josie chimes in, while the locations arrive.

"She will get better, Josie."

Josie feels her eyes burning. She nods, forgetting that it is not a video call. 

The phone call is over. Josie puts back in her earphone, signalising Caroline that she doesn't want to talk right now. She faces the window, looking outside. She turns the volume up of the current song. 

Coming Back To You By Sara Bareilles.

"You are aware that there is a guest house here, right? Why do you send them to the hotel?" Nico questions her sister.

"Keep the people who help you close, Nico. Don't let them live next door."  


**______**

  
Penelope feels like collapsing when she is done showering. She needs to go outside. She needs to breathe. Closing the bathroom door has costed her strength and opening it feels even more difficult. She is taken aback for a moment when the door is not locked. Penelope tells herself again that she is not at the manor anymore. She pulls the door open. Penelope blinks, knitting her eyebrows in irritation.

"Don't you all have bathrooms inside your bedroom except me?" Penelope asks the three women standing like bodyguards in front of her.

Getting a glimpse of the Penelope she knows gives Nico new hope that she can get close with her again.

"So? You are the only one with a balcony," Nico answers with a small smile.

Penelope stares blankly at her aunt.  
Maggie doesn't understand. Nico and Penelope have always used to take playful jabs at each other.

Penelope looks briefly at Pacey's bedroom door. She misses him so much, but she can't bring herself to wake her little brother up and she really needs to get fresh air. She takes the cane from Sierra and then she walks to her room.

"Why does she own a bandana?" Maggie wonders now, spotting it in Penelope's right hand.

"It belongs to Josie. That's all we know," Sierra explains, thinking back to the secret language her daughter has spoken with the Siphoner.

"I am going to tell Penelope that Josie is coming."

Nico holds Maggie back.

"Let's surprise her."

**______**

  
Maggie finds Penelope standing in the middle of the bedroom. She looks outside, clearly lost. The balcony doors are wide open. They are a reminder for Penelope that she is no longer trapped. The warm night is invited in and Penelope asks herself again what month it is. May? Has she really been gone for a year? 

Penelope senses Maggie's presence, and she faces her.

"I made you sandwiches. I can bring them here if you are hungry now."

"I will go to the kitchen if I get hungry. Thanks," Penelope answers.

Maggie smiles at her sadly. Despite her worry regarding Penelope and her lack of appetite, she decides to change the topic.

"We bought you new clothes. We also got the other stuff back you had already shipped off to the school in Belgium. I put everything in place."

Penelope begins to scan one side of her room. The side without a mirror. Just like inside the bathroom she avoids looking at the mirror. Maggie thinks that Penelope studying her surrounding is a sign to leave. 

She brings her hand to the doorknob.

"Don't close the door!" Penelope exclaims, dropping the cane and holding out her hands.

Maggie looks guilty as she lets go of the door handle.

"I am so sorry. I just wanted to give you privacy."

The housekeeper lifts up the hand behind her back. She doesn't need to turn around to know that the sisters have hurried to them because of Penelope's outburst.

Nico and Sierra return in front of the bathroom with Maggie's silent order.

Penelope exhales, but she still tugs uneasily at her bathrobe.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Penelope's voice is shaking now after picking up the cane. 

Maggie nods.

"Can you...can you guard the room while I get dressed, and when I tell you to leave...can you leave without looking at me?"

Maggie turns her back to Penelope, stretching her arms out to block any view. She feels sick, knowing that whatever has happened to Penelope that she doesn't want anyone to see.

"Tell me when you want me to leave," Maggie says gently.

Penelope has always felt grateful to have Maggie, but right now she feels it strongly than ever before.

**______**

  
Sierra and Nico are still standing in the hallway, when Maggie returns.

"I would ask if one of you doesn't want to go to sleep, but that would be stupid. We will stay right here and watch over her," Maggie figures out, leaning against the wall.

Nico shakes her head, stepping away from them.

"I don't want to scare her more or make her angrier."

Nico doesn't wait for the protests. She goes to her room.

Penelope steps outside on the balcony. She has decided for a black tank top and shorts. The warm wind against her bruised skin feels strange. She knows that she will have to worry about how to hide her bruises, her scars..especially the scar on her face from her little brother.

Penelope breathes out, wrapping Josie's bandana around her wrist, staring off into the distance.

_Josie runs her fingers over the leather jacket when her girlfriend enters the room with a bowl of popcorn._

_Penelope closes the door. She does a double take surprised at Josie wearing her leather jacket, and then she whistles._

_Josie blushes even more under Penelope's admiring gaze while taking off her leather jacket._

_Penelope sets the bowl on the small table next to her bed._

_"Tell you what, Jojo. We blow our movie night and turn it into a Josie show. I will watch happily you wearing my whole wardrobe."_

_Josie only kisses Penelope._

_"Was that a yes? If yes can you say yes more this way?"_

_"You just said yes three times," Josie chuckles, holding the leather jacket in her arms._

_Penelope pulls her closer._

_"Your lips have magic on its own, babe. So? Josie show or movie night?"_

_"No to the Josie show. But I think I will keep your jacket for a while."_

_"Movie night it is. Okay. I am also fine with you having my jacket, but what do I get in return?"_

_"Well, what do you want?"_

_Penelope runs her eyes over Josie's body._

_"Your bandana."_

_Josie looks down at her left wrist._

_"This is my favorite one. I don't even let Lizzie borrow it."_

_"Now I want it even more," Penelope lets her know._

_"You don't even like yellow."_

_"I like you very much. That is enough for me."_

_Penelope is aware that she feels much stronger for the brunette, but she wants to tell I love you to Josie during a more special occasion. She thinks about New Year's Eve or Josie's and Lizzie sweet sixteen, but then again Penelope doesn't know how much longer she can keep it to herself._

_The raven-haired witch gets pulled out of her thoughts when Josie holds up her left arm in the air. Penelope looks playfully offended._

_"No chance, Penelope."_

_"First of all, you are lucky I am not wearing heels. Second, I will get that bandana."_

_"How? Will you jump?"_

_Penelope stares at her, grinning._

_"You underestimate me."_

_This time Penelope kisses Josie. Josie plans to pull away after a few seconds, but she finds herself kissing Penelope back. She struggles to keep her arm up while placing her other hand in Penelope's hair._

_Josie feels the edge of Penelope's bed against her legs and then Penelope lays her down gently._

_They pull away, needing air._

_Penelope looks at Josie's bandana and then back at Josie. She chooses Josie. They kiss again._

_"Not today, but one day, Josie Saltzman, one day I will steal your bandana."_

_Josie smiles. Penelope melts._

_"Sure, you will. But I get this one, right?" Josie asks, pulling the leather jacket from between their bodies and placing it beside her._

_"You can have my whole wardrobe."_

Penelope's smile fades as she wipes over her eyes.

Even the most beautiful memories can bring one pain. She has learned it while being gone. She has learned it while choosing to let Josie go. 

Penelope holds the bandana to her chest as she looks up at the sky. 

Unaware that they are doing it at the same time, Penelope and Josie gaze at the stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already mentioned in the first chapter, the updates will come once a week. Check out my Twitter @posiescoven for more.
> 
> Posie will see each other again in the next chapter but how do you think will it go? 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


	3. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Now that Penelope is back with her family one would think that she will sleep like a baby. That is not the truth. Her sleep has always been uneasy since the start of boarding schools. Only Josie has been helpful in providing her calm nights and that has only lasted until Penelope has dumped her.

Penelope doesn't sleep at all the night she gets rescued by Caroline, Hope and Alaric.

The raven haired girl stands on the balcony, pacing up and down and watching the sun rising. Yet, she realizes that it is morning when the birds start chirping.

Penelope fails to hold back a yawn, stepping closer to the barrier and looking down at the front yard. 

The bodyguards are being replaced by others. Nico is there too, telling something to the bodyguards beginning their shift now. Penelope thinks their presence is stupid. No amount of bodyguards can ever make her feel safe. 

Nico turns away from the gate. Her eyes find Penelope. Green eyes don't soften at Nico's smile. 

Penelope feels sick the more she looks at her aunt. She returns inside her room. 

She still doesn't feel like she can breathe inside, but her aunt being outside is like there is no air left for Penelope.

Penelope turns her gaze to the floor and avoids at all costs looking in the mirror next to her closet.

She tries to be silent while walking to the bathroom, but the cane she is using doesn't play along.

The sound doesn't disturb the housekeeper and Penelope's mother. They are with their backs against the wall, heads leaning together and sleeping. 

After Penelope uses the bathroom, she steps in front of Maggie and Sierra, looking down at them. 

"If we take a picture of them right now, and upload it to social media, your mother will probably get what she always wanted from this high society life, being talked about the most."

Penelope's eyes find Nico. She grins at her aunt. Nico sees Penelope. The Penelope, who is the closest thing to a daughter for Nico.

"Only that it won't be the way she has always wanted. Plus, I don't want those bitches to gossip about Maggie."

"Maggie gossips about them too," Nico argues. 

Her happiness rises, yet she is also worried seeing Penelope act like herself. Worried that it vanishes.

Penelope looks with pride briefly at the housekeeper.

"True."

Penelope focuses on her aunt again. She blinks, realizing something. Her grin dies. So, does the sparkle in her eyes. The Penelope whom Nico doesn't know is back.

Tears fill Penelope's eyes. Yet she still puts up a fight to keep them cold. 

Nico reaches a hand out to her niece. Penelope flinches, breaking Nico's heart in a thousand pieces.

Nico pulls her hand away, giving Penelope a pleading look. She just wants to know why her niece is being like that towards her.

Penelope is faster than her aunt.

"You want to talk."

Nico nods desperately, her eyes also not missing tears now. Penelope stares past her, at Pacey's door.

"Let's go to the guest house," Nico suggests, already knowing that Penelope doesn't want Pacey to wake up. 

Nico walks ahead. The sound of Penelope's cane gives away that she is following her. 

Nico arrives at the guest house. She crouches down, picking up the key from underneath the doormat. She risks a look over her shoulder.

Penelope is not behind her. She is standing on the path leading to the guest house and letting the sun shine down on her. Penelope inhales, her eyes closed.

Nico asks herself if Penelope has ever seen the sun again since the night she has gotten kidnapped. She wants to continue observing Penelope but her focus shifts to the five people entering the front yard. She has given the bodyguards the order to let the guests in. 

"Dude, they have a house and a mansion?" Kaleb exclaims, then looking apologetically at Penelope's aunt.

As Nico passes her niece to meet Caroline and the others, she observes how even before Kaleb's words, Penelope's eyes fly open. 

Penelope doesn't turn around. She stands there frozen. Nico is watching Penelope again, while Hope, Lizzie, MG and Kaleb wait for Josie to say something. Josie, who is stops right behind Penelope. 

Caroline is the only one who knows that Josie doesn't have to announce her presence. Penelope knows Josie is there.

_Caroline gives her attention back to Penelope, who is with her inside her office. Her student is explaining to her a recent argument with one of the teachers. After Josie makes sure that Caroline doesn't give away her plan, she continues to sneak up closer._

_"...and this basically means....hi, Jojo."_

_Even Caroline blinks amazed at Penelope turning to Josie, without being surprised._

_"What?! Seriously?!"_

_Penelope watches amused her girlfriend being upset that her startling Penelope plan is failed._

_"You appear out of smoke, and you know whenever I am in your environment. How do you do that?"_

_Penelope tucks a few hair strands behind Josie's ear. Josie's pout turns to a smile._

_"The first one is a Park thing. I can't really explain it. It's just what we do. Number two is like a sixth sense."_

_"You know when anyone is approaching you."_

_"I know when Josie is approaching me," Penelope corrects the headmistress._

_"A Josie sense."_

_Penelope's smile gets bigger, and Josie blushes with Caroline's words._

Josie's swallows at the sight of Penelope's bare arms showing bruises and she wonders about the cane. Penelope turns around. In daylight, her scar is more visible, just like her cut lip and the bruises on her face.

Penelope takes in the guests one by one with a blank stare, stopping at Josie. 

"What are you doing here?"

Josie tries to hear anger in Penelope's voice. She only sounds curious. Genuinely curious.

Josie smiles at her. She is met with a glimpse of pain in Penelope's eyes.

"We are here for you, Penelope."

Penelope blinks. She glances at Hope, Lizzie, Kaleb, Caroline and MG.

"You are here for me," Penelope repeats.

MG nods, the others hold their breath.

Penelope gives her attention to her aunt. Josie is taken aback by the hatred, the fear, the anger she sees in Penelope's eyes. Nico gives Caroline a helpless shrug who looks at her confused. Penelope meets Josie's eyes one more time before walking away.

This is the second time Penelope is walking away from Josie. Only this time Josie is different and Penelope is also not the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since my update. 
> 
> The reasons are a writer's block and being busy with university. It seems like I have gotten over my writer's block before 2021 but updates could take me longer again once winter break is over. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Goodbye Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

This time Josie doesn't stand there and simply watches Penelope walking away. 

She isn't the old Josie anymore. Josie goes after Penelope. She doesn't know this Penelope. 

The only familiar thing about this Penelope is that she knows when Josie is approaching her and Josie's yellow bandana around her left wrist. 

This Penelope has her walls up again. Different walls. Breaking them won't be easy this time.

Penelope stops that suddenly Josie almost bumps against her. Penelope's long raven hair whips in the warm wind. Josie inhales the scent of Penelope's shampoo longingly.

Penelope remains with her back to the others for a moment then she faces them, her eyes landing on Nico. 

Penelope's aunt points at the guest house. 

"Penelope and I need to talk alone."

A woman wearing a warm smile whom Josie hasn't noticed appearing leads the guests to the mansion. Caroline gently places a hand on Josie's back.

Penelope and Josie keep eye contact until Josie disappears inside. Josie recognizes that nothing is the same anymore. 

**______**

The Salvatore students and Caroline are met with the first obstacle. 

Taking their shoes off. Nobody has asked them to do so, but MG does it. The others follow. 

Josie finishes first. Her brown eyes take in the black converse the same woman from earlier is placing inside a plastic bag. 

"Don't throw them away yet, Maggie. They could be useful."

Maggie. Penelope has mentioned her to Josie just as much as Nico. Josie doesn't hold on longer to this fact. 

The attention of her, her mother, her twin sister and her friends are drawn to the woman at the end of the entrance hall standing next to the stairs.

Just like the coldness in her voice during the phone conversation in the car, Sierra is radiating coldness now too. The same coldness Penelope has told Josie about. 

As Josie walks up to Penelope's mother she tries to find the right words. 

"I wish we could have seen each other again under better circumstances, Mrs. Park."

MG is faster than Josie. For a few seconds, the brunette is confused until she remembers that MG's parents have worked with Penelope's parents.

"It's Ms. Authier, Milton."

MG nods, walking ahead of Josie now. Josie is almost jealous at how he takes lead, how he moves comfortably until she remembers that she has never been here before. Josie sets the divorce of Penelope's parents sometime after their breakup because Penelope would have definitely told her. 

"Good morning, superman!"

Josie follows MG's eyes. At the top of the stairs, is a little boy dressed in pajamas. He is Penelope's lock screen and there has been a picture of him on the nightstand in Penelope's old room. Josie knows him. 

Pacey. Penelope's little brother. He is the third person, Penelope has told a lot about to Josie.

Pacey goes with his hand through his curly hair, clearly not understanding what's going on.

He still smiles at MG shyly. It makes Josie's chest ache because it's the same smile Penelope has given only her during some vulnerable moments. 

"Penelope is back, Pacey."

Josie would be taken aback by the sudden softness in Sierra's voice, if she wasn't busy with taking another stab to her chest when Pacey's eyes light up just like Penelope's. 

Pacey rushes down the stairs. He passes Sierra, taking a look in the living room. He hurries back, peeking inside the kitchen this time. 

Pacey returns, giving his mother a questioning look while pointing his finger up.

"She is not in her room. She is next door with your aunt Nico right now."

Josie is reminded of the attitude Penelope suddenly has when it comes to Nico. She wonders what has happened between them. 

"Let's not stand around while waiting for her," Sierra continues, gesturing to the living room.

Josie stays behind. She is not alone. Pacey is with her. Josie lowers herself in front of him, smiling. He extends his hand. 

"Penelope told me a lot about you, Pacey. I am Josie," Josie introduces herself, shaking his hand.

Pacey nods happily, signalizing that he already knows her. He glances past Josie at the front door checking for Penelope's presence. Nothing. He goes to the living room, sitting next to Sierra.

Josie takes a seat next to Caroline. Silence fills the mansion for several minutes. It is so silent that Josie gets startled slightly when suddenly a phone rings.

Sierra doesn't answer the call. She gives Maggie a look instead. The housekeeper understands.

"Do you want to pick up flowers for Penelope?"

Pacey is already on his way to the garden. Maggie hurries after him. The phone is still ringing. Josie exhales when Sierra finally answers the call.

"Nico? What..."

Nico says something and Sierra rises quickly from the couch. Penelope's mother listens for a few seconds. Josie observes her for a change of emotions in her face, to know if Penelope is alright. The coldness on Sierra's face stays.

"I am coming over."

Sierra holds on again. Josie catches a glimpse of emotion, a glimpse that makes her even more worried for Penelope than she already is. Sadness.

"You are right. I am getting Maggie."

Sierra takes a few steps in the direction of the garden, stopping again. She exhales through her nose.

"Okay."

Penelope's mother is not interested in enlightening the guests on what's happening. She walks in the opposite direction.

Sierra opens the front door. A wind enters. 

Penelope.

The cane she is using is making loud noises. It voices Penelope's anger. Josie gets on her feet as if she is on autopilot. 

Penelope freezes. Not because of Josie. Because of Pacey. He is holding a few daisies to his chest, running towards his sister. 

Penelope's eyes are getting wet as she drops the cane, falling down on her knees and opening her arms. The siblings finally reunite. 

Keeping Penelope's current anger in the back of her mind doesn't stop Josie from melting just like everyone else. She craves to hold Penelope in her arms too. 

The Park siblings pull away from each other's arms. Pacey's eyes grow at his sister's face. Penelope begs him with her eyes to not be scared of her.

The same look Josie has received when a teacher has called Penelope out on the dark history of her family just because Penelope has gotten in an argument with him.

Pacey touches with his free hand, Penelope's face, caressing her scar. Finally joining everyone else, Sierra smiles.

It's gone quickly when Nico steps next to her. 

Josie doesn't analyze those siblings more, but the other siblings instead. 

Penelope and Pacey are smiling at each other softly. 

"Are these daisies for me?" 

Pacey lifts them up. Penelope goes gently with her fingers through his curls. She leans closer, whispering something.

Two of the three vampires grin at each other, being able to hear Penelope easily. Caroline keeps her reaction hidden, waiting for what is about to follow.

Josie's heart skips faster when Pacey turns around moving towards her, holding the daisies up. 

"Thank you." 

Josie beams down at him, taking her favorite flowers. Taking the hope of being able to break Penelope's walls down.

"Accept it as a goodbye gift for you."

"What?" Lizzie exclaims, feeling Josie's pain. 

Penelope doesn't explain herself. Pacey is in the spotlight again.

"It's really early. Let me tuck you in, so you can go back to sleep."

"Stay calm," Hope whispers to Lizzie at the same time.

Pacey walks back to Josie reaching for her hand. Despite her pain, Josie gathers herself quickly. 

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

Pacey nods softly while pointing at Penelope.

"The two of us will tuck you in." 

Josie tries to hear any emotion in her words. She tries to read anything from her face as Pacey reaches for Penelope's hand too taking them upstairs. Penelope doesn't look at her.

**______**

Downstairs something new is unfolding.

Hope and Caroline have calmed Lizzie down. Kaleb and MG whisper about Penelope's goodbye gift to Josie. Maggie takes three boxes from one of the bodyguards and she leaves to place them in Penelope's room.

Nico is the only one still standing, arms crossed and pensive. Sierra snaps with her fingers, pulling her sister back wherever she has gone to.

"You only told me on the phone that Penelope was freaking out. Care to tell me why? What did you do?"

Nico sighs heavily.

"Penelope believes that I am the one who kidnapped her."

** ______ **

Josie's eyes follow the single tear she has caught falling from Penelope's eye. Josie's fingers ache to wipe it, to touch her face, to touch her. 

Penelope wipes it quickly when Pacey leads the two ex-girlfriends inside his room. She is still facing forward.

Josie aches for eye contact and for so much more regarding Penelope, but she knows she has to be patient. She doesn't know that Penelope is aching for her the same way, that she has never stopped. 

Pacey may be a bridge between them now. However, it doesn't mean that Penelope's walls have vanished. Josie will do anything to make it past them.

In an odd way, the past is repeating itself. Only this time the roles are reversed.

Penelope is running away. Josie is chasing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	5. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of blood and hints at physical abuse in this chapter.

_Penelope is trying her best to not cry again while standing in front of the gates. She doesn't text the chauffeur to get picked up. Despite the first few rain drops, she doesn't go back inside the school. She listens to herself._

_Walking away from Josie has felt like she was getting stabbed over and over again._

_The knife in Penelope's back twists when she wonders what Josie is doing right now. Is she still standing at the fire place? Is she on her own? Will she be happy now that she won't see her? Will she ever understand why she did everything she did?_

_Penelope looks over her shoulder, past the gates at the school._

_If it wasn't for Josie she would have left on her first day already._

_Penelope faces forward. There is no way back. Staying here is only hurting Josie and her. Plus she has to go far away in order to find something that saves the Saltzman twins from their destiny._

_Penelope's phone cuts the silence of the night._

_Penelope takes a deep breath, wearing a smile and trying her best to sound happy while talking with her cousin._

_"Guess, who's coming to your school, Em?"_

_"Attacking Delilah's coven for a book?! Are you nuts, Penelope?!"_

_Penelope closes her eyes briefly. Her trip to another town two days ago to get a book having potential cure leads has caught up on her._

_"Emily-.."_

_Emily is that furious she just continues to yell at her._

_"You are just like your mother! No, you are even worse! At least aunt Sierra lifted her finger for important things!"_

_The knife in Penelope's chest from Josie calling her obnoxious, selfish and evil twists with Emily's words._

_"If you just listened..."_

_"A fucking book, Penelope! Because of a fucking book, I will never be able to open up to Delilah about my feelings for her! You didn't want me to be with Delilah because you are not with Josie anymore!"_

_"You are talking nonsense. Let me explain.."_

_"I don't give a fuck about your explanation! Nothing you say matters!"_

_"Are those your last words?"_

_Emily isn't seeing Penelope. She can still imagine perfectly how her eyes go cold, which they really do in that moment. Emily has witnessed those eyes and this cold voice the few times Penelope has been really done with someone._

_Penelope's parents in particular._

_"Don't you dare to show up at my school, Penelope!" Emily warns her from attending the witch only school, not reaching Penelope's tone when she threatens someone._

_"Goodbye, cousin."_

_Emily blinks. The call is over. She has expected Penelope to insult her, to defend herself. She realizes too late that Penelope hasn't gotten out an explanation because of her._

_As Penelope puts her phone on vibration and is about to text the chauffeur, a car already pulls up in front of her. The window of the passenger rolls down._

_"Aunt Nico?"_

_Nico only stares at her niece. The trunk opens. Penelope places her suitcase and her bag inside, shutting it._

_Her aunt drives off as soon as Penelope is sitting on the passenger seat._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Penelope feels stupid asking that. Her aunt always shows up whenever she is sad or in trouble._

_Still the silence causes her grow worried._

_"You are driving really fast. Did something happen to Pacey?"_

_Nico finally smiles._

_"No. Calm down. I just want to test this new baby with my niece."_

_Nico glances at Penelope. Her niece is staring at her home screen. A picture of Josie._

_"But what happened to you?"_

_Penelope locks her phone, letting out an exhausted sigh._

_"Nothing."_

_Their eyes meet. Penelope gives in._

_"I had a fight with Emily."_

_"That can't be the reason for your tear stained face. It's something else."_

_Penelope quickly wipes over her face._

_"Or someone else," Nico adds._

_"You know there is only one name from this school. You want me to say it? Fine. It's Josie."_

_Nico remains silent. She wants to hear Penelope out first before saying something._

_"I took your advice. I wrote the letter for Josie. Guess when she read it? It was after I hinted that I was leaving because I witnessed how she put herself second again."_

_Penelope immediately becomes unconscious after she is done talking. Nico places her right hand back on the steering wheel, an evil smile on her face._

_"No offense, sweetheart. I am just not in the mood right now, but we will have plenty of time to talk about your love life."_

**______**

Penelope is sitting on the floor, watching Pacey sleeping. Josie is sitting across of Penelope, watching her. 

The brunette tries to read anything from her face, anything that gives away a crumb of what she's thinking.

Suddenly the sun shines for Josie. A soft smile appears on Penelope's face out of nowhere. She leans forward adjusting the blanket on Pacey's shoulders. Josie absorbs every second of this heart warming moment.

As Penelope gets on her feet, she has trouble keeping her balance without the cane. Josie reaches for her but Penelope backs away, getting help from the wall. She is still avoiding eye contact with Josie.

As they walk outside the room, they see Maggie holding the cane. Penelope takes it without a word.

Maggie closes Pacey's door. She doesn't expect to see Josie still standing in the same spot. 

"Is she injured, and that's why she has to use a cane?" Josie whispers.

"She needs it for her balance. She said she didn't have any pain, but she is lying. The doctor couldn't find out what exactly. Not even through magic."

Josie swallows. She sees that Penelope has already arrived in her room.

"Josie."

The brunette stops, looking at the housekeeper of the Parks.

"Don't close the door."

**______**

  
Penelope still avoids eye contact after Josie joins her. Penelope is facing the open balcony doors, staring outside. Josie is scanning Penelope's room for the fifth time. She still doesn't find something to talk about.

"If you want me to look at you, you will need to move away from the mirror."

Josie could cry from joy when Penelope finally says something. The brunette glances at the mirror next to her, not understanding what's wrong. She still moves in front of Penelope.

Penelope eyes take in every inch of Josie's face while Josie is also studying her. She shifts her look from the scar to Penelope's eyes when the raven-haired witch speaks again.

"Do you remember the last thing I said before I left the school?" 

Josie smiles. The tears in her eyes are pushing more when she remembers their goodbye.

_"I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart."_

"I do."

"You don't own me anything for that, Josie."

"I am not here because I owe you anything. I am here because I want to be there for you. We all want to be there for you," Josie explains quickly.

Penelope takes a step closer. Josie does too. Penelope puts immediately a distance with taking a step back. This time Josie doesn't follow. 

Penelope flashes her a sad smile. It doesn't stay long. Josie is still happy that Penelope shows her emotions.

"Look, I appreciate that you and the rest came all the way here, but what I've been through won't go away in a week. In a month or in a year. You can't stay here in Ravenford for the rest of your lives. You, Josie. I don't want you to waste your possible last years because of me. Besides, your boyfriend is okay with you wanting to be there for your ex? If I remember correctly he isn't the most confident person."

Josie can't believe the last part of what Penelope is telling her. She thinks she has misheard her. How does Penelope know about Landon? 

"Apparently not even the most caring person because he left you on your own while you were feeling not well because of an allergic reaction."

Josie releases her tears once she understands Penelope.

"You. It was you. That girl was you." 

**______**

  
_"And you are sure you really don't want me to drive you to the hospital?"_

_A disguised Penelope nods, not opening the water bottle she has received from the girl. Despite Penelope's whole body aching and the cut on her forehead almost making her whole face covered in blood._

_The girl doesn't see the cut. She doesn't see the blood. Just like she doesn't see Penelope Park but a tall blonde with brown eyes and freckles._

_Penelope still has to figure out what kind of sick game this is. The last thing she remembers is trying to escape once again and suddenly she has found herself being disguised in the Town Square of Mystic Falls._

_"At least give me a number or an address, so I can reach out to someone," the girl insists._

_Penelope can't blame her. She has collapsed in front of her._

_"I have no one."_

_"Look, if you are in trouble, my mom is Sheriff Mac," Maya offers._

_Penelope fakes her chuckle._

_"Damn, I collapsed in front of the wrong person."_

_Maya grins at Penelope. The worry in her eyes is still present._

_"I am fine really. That is just me testing if I am ready to audition for a role. "_

_"And I happened to be your stage?"_

_"Exactly."_

_Maya doesn't seem to believe her._

_"My girlfriend will be here in a few minutes, and she is really jealous. She will burn you if she sees you next to me."_

_Maya finally gives in, raising from the bench._

_"I better get going then, and you are more than ready for that role."_

_Penelope is relieved that her lies have worked. She leans back against the bench. She ends up regretting it because of her aching back._

_Penelope leans forward, her long blonde hair falling down like a curtain around her._

_Penelope is sure she will pass out from the pain again, when something stronger takes over her._

_She senses Josie._

_After what feels like an eternity she finally senses Josie again._

_Josie breathes out next to her, not noticing a disguised Penelope. She is busy thinking about the disaster from earlier which happens to be her first date with Landon._

_Josie has been sure that she would get excited about the date. She remembers how she has been flying from happiness the day of her first date with Penelope. However 20 minutes in also known as the walk to the restaurant part and Josie feels not even a spark with Landon. Nothing. Just like she has felt nothing when Landon kissed her last night. When Josie has initiated her first kiss with Penelope sparks have been flying._

_Anyway, Josie has kissed Landon back. Why? Josie doesn't know why. Maybe to not hurt Landon who has a wound because of Rafael already? Maybe to fill the void Penelope has left?_

_Josie shakes her head, thinking back to the first date with Landon. Basically, the date hasn't felt like a date. It has been like hanging out with MG._

_In the meanwhile Penelope fights with herself to get away from Josie as fast as possible or to look at her for possibly the last time. She isn't sure she will survive her situation any longer._

_The latter wins._

_Penelope tugs her blonde hair behind her ear. With her movement, Josie becomes aware that she isn't alone on the bench._

_Josie is seeing this girl for the first time but the way her eyes are locked to hers yet seeming to study every inch of her is so..._

_Penelope._

_Josie is convinced that thinking a stranger looking at her like her ex-girlfriend is an affect of her seaweed allergy. She pushes option b) missing Penelope, far away._

_Penelope has thought about Josie a lot, more than usual ever since the night she has left the school. Of course she has. Thinking about the people she deeply cares about is Penelope's only real escape from the hell she is enduring._

_Penelope has imagined that Josie would be happy...happier without her. One look in her eyes make Penelope's imagination weak._

_Penelope's plan of looking at Josie, then leaving is crushed. Which is no surprise, because Josie is known to have crushed Penelope's plan to get suspended from Salvatore School to spite her parents._

_Penelope doesn't miss out on Josie hugging herself. She knows that it means something happened._

_Penelope forgets her own thirst, reaching Josie the water bottle. Josie comes back to her senses, pushing Penelope in the back of her head._

_"Oh. I uh.."_

_The blonde's eyes bore into Josie, again totally Penelope like, except no green eyes. For a brief moment the Siphoner can't help but wait for this girl, this stranger to turn into her ex-girlfriend._

_Josie grabs the water bottle, taking a big sip. The water doesn't clean her mind like she expects to._

_"Thank you."_

_Josie's attempt to give the water bottle back is denied with Penelope crossing her arms._

_Josie shivers. Another thing that reminds her of Penelope._

_Once she has tried to pay Penelope money back. Penelope has leant it to Josie for Caroline's birthday present. She has turned down Josie just like that._

_It's like Penelope reads Josie's mind. She quickly stretches her arms, ignoring the pain that comes with every movement. The corners of her mouth turn up._

_"Tired?"_

_"No," Penelope lies. She places her hands in her lap._

_Ever since she has entered hell, she fights every night to stay awake._

_"Troubled?" Penelope asks her back._

_Josie nods weakly._

_"Do you mind telling a stranger what happened?"_

_"Do you give all strangers your water?"_

_"I know you," Penelope says._

_"I mean, you remind me of someone I know."_

_Josie stops preparing herself to ask the girl one crazy question: Is that you, Penelope?_

_"Oh. Well, I ate something I am allergic to."_

_Penelope quickly checks the engraved list in her head. A list called stuff Josie is allergic to._

_One of many Josie lists._

_Josie takes her silence the wrong way._

_"I bet you think now that you wasted your water for a ridiculous girl like me."_

_Penelope digs her nails in her palms to not reach for Josie's hand._

_"You are not ridiculous."_

_Penelope curses at the softness in her voice._

_"Or that someone I remind you of is not ridiculous," Josie points out._

_Penelope's experiences pain again to not take Josie's face in her hands. Like she used to do whenever she wants to assure her of something._

_"Both of you are not."_

_Penelope wants to leave it at that, to not draw more attention from the brunette to herself._

_She forgets one thing. She may not look like Penelope Park right now, but she is Penelope Park through and through._

_Despite what she has gone through so far since her disappearance. Penelope doubts she will manage to stay like herself any longer._

_"Why did you do that to yourself?"_

_Josie hesitates at first, playing with her hair just like she always does when she is nervous._

_"Um there is this boy. Landon."_

_Penelope feels like an invisible hand is around her throat, squeezing it._

_"And?" Penelope digs deeper, allowing the words from last night to torture her heart again._

_"The girl you are so desperately in love with has already moved on."_

_Maybe Josie moving on wouldn't have hurt her this much if she was at least happy._

_"and we just had our first date. He wanted Sushi and I didn't want to ruin anything."_

_Penelope is positive that tonight she will die._

_Josie is still putting herself second is devastating her._

_"How does voicing your opinion, saying that you are allergic ruin anything?"_

_Penelope manages her voice not coming out as desperate but confused._

_Josie swallows, looking down at her lap._

_She stays like that, taking in Penelope's words. Slowly, her eyes return to Penelope again._

_"I guess I was afraid of being abandoned right at the beginning."_

_If someone appears right now and shoots Penelope she won't feel the amount of pain she is feeling because of Josie's words._

_"Someone broke your heart before."_

_"She did. Two times."_

_Penelope remains silent while having an inner fight with herself. Fighting with herself is the only way to not break in tears right now. This fight goes on until Josie speaks up._

_"What about you? What are you doing here?"_

_Penelope pretends to be confused again while trying to make up a new lie._

_"I don't mean to question you. You can do what you want. I just have never seen you before," Josie explains herself._

_"Oh, um. I am here for a really special person."_

_Josie's eyebrows rise._

_"She is the love of my life."_

_Josie smiles with that._

_Penelope engraves it in her brain. A new source to stay strong._

_"Really?"_

_"She is the one. I was never so sure of anything else."_

_Josie has been sure of Penelope too._

_"I feel like there is a but coming. There is always a but when it comes to things like these," Josie comments from her own experience._

_Penelope has lost count of how many times she has cursed herself for dumping Josie and destroying her vision of love, of her. It's much stronger right now._

_"You felt it right. She is my best friend or she was. We had a fight and then she moved here because of her parents. She doesn't know about my feelings. I am here to apologize and to confess."_

_Penelope stops, when she looks down at herself, at what has dropped down on her hand. Her nose is bleeding._

_"Actually I have to go now."_

_Penelope is amazed when she gets on her feet without her head spinning or collapsing again._

_Josie stays sitting._

_"Sounds like a lot. Good luck with that."_

_Penelope doesn't look at Josie. She releases her tears while she leaves her behind again._

**______**

  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

Penelope takes a step closer to Josie again, letting go of the cane. She finally touches her, wiping gently the tears from the brunette's face.

Josie's eyes close. She is finally feeling Penelope's touch after one year. They open, still demanding an answer when Penelope withdraws.

"I was already risking your safety with talking to you, but I just couldn't stay away," Penelope explains desperately.

"I could have saved you. I would have saved you.", Josie sniffles.

Penelope takes Josie's face in her hands. Their foreheads touch. They gaze into each other's eyes. Josie drowns in Penelope's watery green. Penelope ignores Josie's familiar scent not wanting to drown in it.

"You are a powerful witch, no doubt but that would have been impossible, Josie," Penelope whispers against her lips.

Josie carefully lifts up her hands to touch Penelope's face too. 

Before she can achieve that Penelope lets go of her face, distancing herself. 

"I want to be alone now," Penelope says, going with one hand through her long hair and staring past Josie outside the balcony.

Josie sees that Penelope is far away again. Protesting won't help. She walks away.

Penelope still senses her presence for two minutes later. She turns around.

Josie's hands stop glowing as she places back one phone out of three on Penelope's desk.

Penelope notices them and the post it note attached on her desk just now. 

Our numbers are saved in all three. Just choose one..or two :) - Maggie

"I just transferred our numbers in those three too. You won't find me in your contacts because Lizzie and I share a phone. Call her if you.."

Josie stops talking when Penelope gestures to the phones. She gives her the same insisting look when she has given her the water bottle. 

Josie picks one phone. One hand glows around the device. The other is hovering above the other two phones. If Josie's eyes weren't closed, she could see Penelope's short admiring gaze at her spell. 

Josie opens her eyes. Her hand stops glowing.

"You can find me now under your contacts too."

Penelope faces the balcony again. 

"I'll see you later, " Josie says, receiving no answer.

Penelope looks over her shoulder until Josie goes downstairs.

**______**

  
Josie wonders if MG and Kaleb have secretly listened to their conversation. If they have, they are good at hiding it.

Caroline takes Josie in her arms as soon as she recognizes that she has cried. Lizzie appears on their right, leaning against Josie.

The Forbes women stay like that until Josie remembers Maggie's presence. The housekeeper is not showing any sign of judging them. Josie still doesn't want to get all emotional in front of her.

"She wants to be alone. Let's check in the hotel and unpack our stuff."

Josie doesn't have to repeat herself. Kaleb and Hope are the first ones moving. MG looks a bit bothered. 

Caroline caches on that. She assures him that he has plenty of time to talk with his best friend.

Josie notices Maggie eyeing the device she is holding.

"I mentioned to Penelope that my phone isn't working when I gave her our numbers. She wanted me to have this."

Maggie lifts her eyebrows in surprise then she smiles amused. Josie also hasn't expected to get a phone from Penelope. She takes it as a sign that things will be alright.

Josie looks around. At first there is no sight of Penelope's mother or her aunt until Josie spots them through the glass doors leading to the garden. They look like they are arguing about something.

Josie doesn't pay more attention to it. 

"I will be back later."

Maggie escorts them to the door. Josie is the last one to leave. She gets pulled in a warm hug by the housekeeper. 

It will be alright.

______

  
Lizzie, Caroline, MG, Kaleb and Hope are entering the car as Josie makes it to the gates. 

A woman with dark hair and blue eyes is being granted access to the Park estate by the bodyguards.

Her friendly smile deepens when she locks eyes with Josie. Josie assumes it's the girlfriend of Penelope's aunt. Penelope has talked about her a few times.

"Celeste, right?"

"Yes and when I put together what Penelope gushed to me about then you must be Josie."

Josie tries her best to not blush. 

"Are you already leaving?"

"Not for good. Just going to check in the hotel with my family and friends."

Celeste looks at the car, waving at Caroline. She continues her way to the mansion.

Josie needs to stop being amazed at how many people her mother knows.

The brunette brings her hand to the door handle of the car, not opening it. Lizzie leans out of the window.

"Jo? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell Penelope that the merge doesn't exist anymore."

_**"And that I am single."** _

_**"And everything else that happened to me."** _

"You can still tell her later."

Josie opens the door. She gets inside the car, staring at the Park estate until Caroline drives off.

**______**

  
"Someone is setting Nico up, Sierra."

Nico squeezes Celeste's hand, thankful for her support.

"I am aware of that dear future sister-in-law. I know how much Nico loves Penelope and how much she cares for her. My anger is directed at those who dare to-..."

A loud noise interrupts Sierra. The four women jump on their feet, hurrying upstairs.

They stop at the stairs, gazing inside the bathroom like that since the door is open. They are too shocked to move.

Penelope is standing in front of the sink, broken pieces of the mirror surrounding her. Her face is wet. Blood is trickling down her hand, staining Josie's bandana and the sink. When Penelope turns to them Celeste's eyes widen at her face.

Penelope passes the frozen women, storming to her room. 

Maggie is the first one to react when Penelope stops in front of her mirror and punches against it too.

"Penelope!"

"Utque Sedatis."

Maggie quickly catches Penelope who almost drops with her bare knees on the broken pieces of the mirror, letting go of the cane. 

Sierra has put a spell on Penelope to calm her down immediately. 

Nico wants to hurry after Maggie. Sierra holds her sister back.

"I don't want Pacey to witness this. There is no way he is still sleeping."

Nico watches Penelope not moving and staying quiet in Maggie's arms. Her gaze is turned to Josie's blood stained bandana that Maggie has bound around her injured hand, changing the yellow color completely.

Penelope views the blood as herself and the yellow as Josie. For Penelope it's a sign that she will hurt the brunette again.

Nico looks desperately at her sister. She just wants to be there for Penelope like she has always been.

"But she-.."

"You won't do Penelope any good right now."

"Penelope also wouldn't want Pacey to see this," Celeste adds quickly after Sierra to stop Nico from taking her words to her heart.

It is no use. Celeste leads a devastated Nico to the other room at the end of the hallway. The door opens when they arrive in front of it.

Pacey looks worried at the fiancées.

Nico pulls herself together, picking her nephew up and carrying him back to his bed before he sees anything. Celeste closes to the door, putting a smile on her face just like Nico.

Pacey glances from Nico caressing his curls to Celeste sitting down on his bed.

"What was so loud?"

"Two vases broke."

Celeste blinks slowly when it hits her. The little boy is speaking. Nico's smile becomes real.

"The potion worked!" Celeste gasps happily.

They have broken his curse.

"It doesn't hurt to talk, right? You don't feel anything strange?" Nico asks him.

Pacey shakes his head.

"No," he says softly with a smile on his face, remembering he can speak now.

"I want to surprise my sister."

Celeste has to stop him.

"Penelope is really tired, Pacey. Later, okay?"

"Okay, future auntie."

Pacey earns a big hug from Celeste with his last two words. Nico gets included in the hug too. 

Their bodies may be with Pacey, but their minds are worried sick for Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback on the bench is set in 2x02 after Josie and Landon argue about their date.
> 
> The next update will be in the middle of February due to exams. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


	6. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time to write between studying for my exams. So, here is chapter 6!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Penelope sits up, groaning in pain._

_Her head feels like exploding. Her vision becomes clearer. Her memories do too._

_Penelope looks around in the room for her aunt._

_Green eyes widen._

_She is surrounded by mirrors._

_Everywhere. On the floor. On the ceiling._

_No sight of her aunt._

_Penelope gets up from the floor. She begins yelling, knowing she can be heard by whoever has done this._

_"Where is my aunt Nico?! If you hurt her, I swear to-..."_

_"I am here, Penelope."_

_Penelope whirls around. Her aunt is really there. In the mirror._

_"Do I look stupid to you?! You are not her!"_

_"Look in the mirror," Nico repeats, appearing in the other mirrors now too._

_"You fucking bitch! I won't believe you a thing! My aunt will kick your ass when she finds me! Notice how I said when and not if? Because she is always there for me! You better choose a nice hospital or grave for yourself!"_

_The mirrors are suddenly empty. Penelope sees her aunt walking up to her._

_"Oh, sweetheart. Always so stubborn."_

_"You are not her!" Penelope yells, about to cast a spell._

_Nico is faster. Penelope flies against the mirror, breaking it._

_Penelope suppresses yelping in pain. Steps are approaching her._

_Nico is looking down at her._

_"Some people stay the same as time passes. Some reveal their true face when the time is right."_

_Nico bends down, holding Penelope's glare._

_"And some people like you, Penelope, finally believe in things after some time passes."_

_"No matter how much time will pass, I will never believe you!"_

_Nico unbends herself, smiling at Penelope amused._

_"Denial. You comforted yourself this way too after my sister had abandoned you at the first boarding school. Did it last? No."_

**______**

  
Lizzie moves in front of Josie's suitcase.

"I will finish this for you. Don't miss the Skype Call with your therapist," Lizzie says.

Josie smiles at her thankfully. Thinking about Penelope and unpacking has almost caused her to forget it.

"When is yours?"

"Tomorrow at 10," Lizzie answers.

Josie is back thinking about Penelope after getting call the ready. She is that much lost in her thoughts, she gets startled a bit when her therapist speaks.

"Hello, Josie."

"I cast a spell today. It felt good. I realized that I missed using magic," Josie reveals immediately, passing the greeting.

The woman takes the sudden progress and Josie's happiness in.

"What was the reason for you to cross your fear?"

"Do you remember my ex-girlfriend?"

Josie's therapist nods.

"Penelope."

**______**

  
Penelope is laying in her bed, on her side. 

She is staring off into space, not paying attention to anything. No to her mother, who is sitting in the chair across her, watching her with a worried face. 

Not to Maggie placing Josie's clean bandana on Penelope's nightstand. The bandana got replaced by a bandage after Sierra's calming spell took completely over Penelope.

"Ms. Authier," Maggie whispers, even though Penelope is awake.

"I managed to get an appointment with Dr. Erwin. It's in an hour, and she is coming here."

"Thank you, Maggie."

Maggie gives mother and daughter time alone again. 

To Sierra's surprise she finds that Penelope is looking at her now.

"The power couple got a divorce?"

"More like I divorced your father."

"What was the reason?"

"I realized I loved his power and not him."

"You stopped loving his power?"

"No power in the world is more important than you and your brother."

Penelope chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"It's actually sad."

"It's sad how it takes most people losing someone to recognize their value," Penelope adds.

Sierra nods.

"You are right. Only a few people get a second chance to appreciate that someone. I belong to those few people."

"Lucky you, but I don't have a value anymore. You can thank your sister and the rest of her team for that."

Penelope studies her mother for a moment.

"Aw, did your sister cry in front of you, telling you what happened at the guest house?"

Sierra leans forward, her heart aching for her daughter and for her sister. Two of a few people she deeply cares about are making her feel trapped between them. 

"Give me the names of her teammates," she demands.

"Ask the captain."

**______**

  
_"Is this okay?"_

_Penelope stares blankly at her aunt. Nico is trying to figure out how far to leave the door open while also trying to keep this private from the bodyguards outside. She has put a silencing spell around the guest house, but she still wants Penelope to feel comfortable._

_"Cut your caring aunt bullshit Nico. We are alone now."_

_Nico lets go of the door, taking a step towards Penelope._

_"I don't understand."_

_Penelope has enough._

_"I said cut the bullshit! You are involving Josie and the others too?! Are you making your threats real now?!"_

_"Penelope. I would never hurt you or them. Someone is playing a game," Nico explains, reaching for her niece._

_Penelope backs away._

_"Don't fucking touch me!"_

_Her outburst is that strong it leads her magic to get out of control, breaking the furnitures of the guest house._

_Nico calls for Penelope, telling her to stop. Penelope doesn't hear her. It is a first that Nico isn't able to get to her._

_With shaking hands, Nico unlocks her phone, calling Sierra._

_"Nico? What..."_

_Nico puts her sister on the speaker, letting her listen._

_"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Penelope screams, breaking more stuff._

_Nico removes Sierra from the speaker, bringing the phone to her ear._

_"I am coming over."_

_"No offense, but you aren't her favorite person," Nico points out desperately._

_She realizes too late how much her words hurt her sister because she is focusing on Penelope who has stopped._

_"You are right. I am getting Maggie."_

_Penelope passes Nico not without a glare._

_"Penelope is coming over," Nico lets Sierra know._

**______**

  
Sierra wipes her happy tears away as she watches Pacey and Celeste making pancakes with Maggie. Her son is even giving instructions to the two women.

"Mommy, do you want pancakes too?" 

"Later."

He looks at Nico.

"Me too."

Sierra stares at her sister, who is across from her, leaning against the doorframe too.

Nico makes sure that Pacey is really busy with the pancakes again before asking her question.

"Anything new?"

"She still holds you responsible including other people."

Sierra walks to the living room. Nico follows her to continue the conversation.

"A coven," Nico assumes.

Sierra faces her, shrugging with her shoulders.

"Now there are so many covens which despise me, but you dear little sister? You are like their best friend. They love you. They respect you. Unless I missed out on something and you have a coven against you too?"

Nico slumps down on the couch. Sierra hovers above her.

"Someone is behind this who knows us well. Who knows that framing me wouldn't do much since I have done enough damage to my daughter already. Someone who has a problem with Penelope and us two."

Sierra takes a deep breath.

"I am going to only ask you this one time, Nico."

Suddenly Sierra places a smile on her face. It's for Pacey who is walking towards the stairs, holding a tray.

"Be careful."

"I will," he hums back.

Sierra waits, making sure he can't hear them. She drops her question on Nico a few minutes later.

"You have killed Giselle, right?"

**______**

  
Penelope is staring again into space until Pacey comes in her view. She gathers her energy, sitting up. 

Anything for her brother.

"Breakfast for me?" Penelope asks, taking the tray and smiling softly at him.

Pacey sits down next to her, keeping his gaze down.

"Us."

Penelope thinks she is imagining him talking. 

She believes that it's real when Pacey adds something.

"For us."

He slowly looks up for his sister's reaction.

Penelope's eyes are wet. Her smile is even more soft now.

"It doesn't hurt," she clarifies.

"It doesn't," Pacey repeats.

He carefully touches Penelope's bandaged hand.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"It doesn't," Penelope assures him.

She decides to get an answer to one of her many questions.

"Pacey?"

"Neli?"

Penelope melts at the nickname.

"During my absence was anyone mean to you or scared you?"

She watches Pacey fidgeting with his hands. Something has happened. The brief feeling of happiness gets covered by Penelope's still present anger. 

Anger against her parents. Against her aunt. Against the people she has or is still working with. Against her last name. Against herself.

"Yes to both."

"Who?"

Pacey avoids her gaze again.

"Dad."

Penelope tries her best to stay calm. As she always has to not startle Pacey when it comes to her parents.

"Only dad?"

"Only dad."

"Do you want to tell me more?"

Silence.

Penelope smiles, touching the side of Pacey's face, making him look at her.

"Have you given names to our pancakes?"

Pacey glances at the pancakes, then back at his sister.

"Names?"

"Yes. These look so good they need names. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm," Pacey hums excitedly. 

Penelope watches him with adoration while keeping their father on her mind. 

"Pacecakes?"

The siblings chuckle at the same time.

"Pacecakes it is," Penelope confirms. 

**______**

  
"Get the Playstation ready. I will join you in a bit."

Pacey hurries away.

"Did it taste good?" Maggie asks, taking the tray from Penelope.

"Amazing as always, Mags."

"I am glad to hear that."

Penelope wonders what happened to Maggie's plan of opening her own restaurant. She feels stupid for not realizing it earlier. 

Her absence has caused many changes.

Not only for Maggie. 

Penelope also sees it in Josie.

"Sweetheart."

Penelope blinks, smiling at Maggie.

"Your therapist will be here in 30 minutes."

Penelope's smile fades.

**______**

  
Celeste gets on her feet with Penelope appearing in the living room.

"Hey."

She wants to hug her at first, then considers not to.

Penelope nods at her.

"Cel."

Penelope's heart feels like stopping when she spots Pacey sitting with Nico.

"Take my place, Neli. Only you can play with auntie," Pacey pouts.

Penelope nods, staring at Nico.

"Right. Only I can play with her."

Nico looks hurt. Celeste is taken aback by the amount of hate she sees in Penelope's eyes. Only Pacey doesn't understand the deeper meaning of his sister's words.

"Your aunt and I have to go now," Sierra announces her presence.

"We will be back in less than an hour," she adds, looking between her children.

"Promise?"

When Pacey looks briefly at Penelope, it kills her. He is clearly scared that he won't see his mother and his aunt too for a year.

"Promise."

Sierra's smile to Penelope doesn't get returned. Nico doesn't even attempt it. Penelope's face gives it away.

Sierra mumbles something about putting a protection spell around the mansion while they will be gone. 

"Future auntie?"

Penelope blinks at Pacey's nickname for Celeste.

"I am not good with video games. How about we watch a movie? You can choose."

"Maggie! We are watching a movie! Come on!"

**______**

  
The housekeeper sits down between Penelope and Celeste. Just in case.

Celeste looks past Maggie at Penelope.

"Your aunt proposed to me before you.."

Celeste thinks about her wording, then she continues.

"She didn't tell you because she wanted to surprise you."

"She did surprise me."

Celeste can't hold herself back, using the opportunity that Pacey is in the basement, picking a movie from the huge collection.

"We all have been devastated since you vanished, especially Nico."

"Celeste. Stop," Maggie warns her.

Celeste doesn't listen, wanting to protect the woman she loves. She believes in her innocence.

"Penelope. Your aunt has been with me, your mother, Maggie and Pacey. She never left the mansion on her own. Now you are probably thinking 'you may be human, but we are supernatural, we are witches, Cel. We can be easily at two places the same time.' I know that. What else I know is your aunt's heart."

Maggie risks a look at Penelope. 

She has her lips pressed together, looking down at her lap. She exhales through her nose, looking at Celeste.

"You mentioned supernatural and given the many enemies this family has there is a tiny peace left of me that believes Nico is innocent."

Celeste is about to smile when Penelope leans past Maggie, closer to her. 

"But that tiny peace will vanish too if something happens to any of you because I will hold her responsible for it."

It's like Celeste isn't talking with Penelope, but with Sierra.

Penelope drops the Nico topic for now, asking Maggie something else.

"How did you break Pacey's curse?"

"A potion. Your mom and your aunt came across it while trying to find you."

**______**

  
Penelope is gathering herself once again from her painful memories when the movie gets paused.

"You and Jojo?"

Penelope is looking lost at her brother.

He points at the screen. 

Two girls are shaking their hands.

"Your first meeting?"

"I am curious too. You never told us the details. We only know that there was this girl who wouldn't get out of your head." 

Penelope has to smile because of Maggie's words.

"There is this girl, still inside my head."

**______**

  
_The Salvatore witches are the last ones entering the busses. To blame is Alaric who has held a long assembly for some witches using magic outside classes._

_Emma apologizes quickly to the other adults being in charge of the teenage witches of some other schools._

_Josie spots Lizzie sitting with a witch already. The brunette looks for Hope. Josie realizes that she is in the other bus when she can't find her._

_Josie sees that the front and the middle of the bus are already occupied. She wants to look in the back._

_Josie passes a few rows when the bus drives off causing her to lose her balance._

_In order to not fall, Josie wants to cling onto the back of the seat she is currently passing._

_The problem is that Josie ends up clinging onto the shoulders of a girl._

_Penelope opens her eyes, looking annoyed at first._

_Josie can't help herself thinking that Penelope is the most attractive girl she has ever seen._

_Annoyance vanishes quickly from the most beautiful green eyes Josie has ever seen. Penelope doesn't know what's happening to her. All she can do is admiring the brunette's beauty._

_Josie in the meanwhile is still captivated by Penelope's eyes. She knows she can't stay like that forever, even though she secretly wants to._

_"Sorry! I am so sorry!"_

_Josie quickly moves away. Penelope's perfume lingers on her. Just like her eyes._

_Penelope moves her long hair, getting access to her Bluetooth earbud and stopping her music._

_"Sorry," Josie repeats quietly, sensing the attention of others on them._

_Normally, Penelope would have ended someone dropping down at her. Even if it's an accident. She can't stand it when someone interrupts her music, especially a stranger. Expectations are Pacey, Maggie and Nico._

_Yet Penelope can't stop herself from smiling the more she looks in these doe eyes._

_"No worries."_

_Josie smiles back, still growing more nervous when Penelope rises from her seat._

_"You want to sit in the aisle or at the window?"_

_Penelope really hopes she doesn't already have a seat. It's her lucky day._

_"Window."_

_Penelope grabs her jacket and bag from the window seat, wanting to move so Josie can pass her when the bus hits its brake suddenly._

_Penelope quickly catches Josie by her waist._

_They are close again like seconds ago. They gaze into each other's eyes until Penelope lets go of Josie._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_As Josie finally sits down, Penelope gathers her bag and her jacket from the floor._

_Penelope wants to start a conversation when she notices Josie is listening to music, looking outside._

_Penelope starts her music too, closing her eyes to focus on it more._

_She can't get the brunette's soft voice out of her head._

_Penelope doesn't know how much time passes. When she opens her eyes, she finds Josie studying her. Penelope pauses her music happily._

_Josie smiles shyly at getting caught._

_"I am trying to figure out from which school you are."_

_Penelope smirks._

_"Astra Academy."_

_"Not a fan of school uniforms?"_

_"Not a fan of boarding schools."_

_"Why?"_

_Penelope doesn't like to open up. Especially not to strangers._

_For some reason she wants to tell this girl her deepest sorrows._

_"I am just another teenager who finds boarding schools boring," Penelope shrugs._

_It's her turn studying Josie's uniform._

_"Salvatore School."_

_"My dad is the headmaster and my mom is the headmistress."_

_Josie feels like she should have mentioned something else by the confused look Penelope is giving her._

_"Judging by what we see on screens shouldn't the witches from your school fight each other to offer you a seat?"_

_Penelope follows Josie's eyes to Lizzie._

_"They did, but for my twin sister."_

_Before Penelope can say something in return, the bus stops again and Josie leaves her seat._

_"Where are you going?" Penelope calls after her, for the first time being worried having said something upsetting to a stranger._

_"Supernaturals day."_

_"Not every school will be at the same venue since some headmasters don't want to put aside their differences regarding the curriculum," Josie enlightens a confused Penelope._

_"That's so fucking stupid. Isn't today supposed to be about us students celebrating what we are? The hypocrisy some schools have."_

_Josie shrugs helplessly._

_"Happy supernaturals day to you."_

_All Penelope can do is stare after the brunette longingly._

_As soon as Josie gets off the bus, Lizzie and another witch named Cindy join her._

_"Who was that girl?"_

_"I don't know," Josie answers Cindy._

_Alyssa Chang steps in._

_"You three don't know who Penelope Park is?"_

_"and I don't care to find out," Lizzie huffs, following Emma and the other witches._

_Cindy hurries after her._

_Alyssa gives Josie a knowing look._

_"What about you? You fell on her. Or should I say fell for her?"_

_Josie passes her without a word._

**______**

  
Penelope is far away again. Only this time, she is smiling.

The doorbell pulls her back to reality.

"That's your therapist." Maggie leaves to answer the door.

"Let's continue the movie in your room."

Pacey doesn't protest against Celeste, getting up from the couch. Penelope joins him, bending down to place a kiss on his forehead.

Pacey giggles, returning it.

After Celeste gets the DVD, her and Pacey go upstairs.

Penelope looks down at her feet, not giving the tall redhead next to Maggie her attention. 

"Your mother's home office is available," Maggie cuts the silence.

"Sierra made it clear years ago that I am not allowed to go inside. We will use Eric's," Penelope says, her voice ice cold.

**______**

  
"Welcome back," Maggie greets warmly Josie and Caroline.

She closes the front door, when there is no sight of the other Salvatore students.

"Where is the rest?"

"Sleeping. They will show up later," Caroline explains.

"You look like you could sleep too, Josie," Maggie says sympathetically.

"But first let me give you pancakes."

Maggie gestures for Caroline to take a seat in the living room. She leads Josie inside the kitchen.

"Did Penelope eat?" Josie wonders.

"Yes. Pacey bringing her the tray and eating with her must have convinced her."

Maggie reaches Josie a plate with pancakes.

"You can rest in the guest room after you are done eating. It's the room next to Penelope's. The one on the left."

Josie watches Maggie sighing quietly.

"Did something happen?"

"Penelope broke the mirrors in her room and in the bathroom. She is now having her first therapy session."

Josie thinks back to Penelope telling her to move away from the mirror, if she wants her to look at her. Sadness overcomes Josie. She wishes there is a spell to take away Penelope's pain. She knows there isn't.

"I will wait for Penelope in her room."

**______**

  
"I will see you again in two days, Penelope." 

Penelope doesn't react to her therapist. She turns to Caroline.

Maggie escorts the other woman outside.

Caroline waits patiently for her former student to speak.

"You won't take Josie and the others back to Mystic Falls if I ask you to, right?"

Caroline shakes her head.

"We are here for you."

Penelope crosses her arms. Maggie steps next to her, glancing between her and the vampire.

"How did you find me?"

"A note appeared out of nowhere on Alaric's desk."

"What did it say?"

Caroline hesitates. Penelope gives her an insisting look. 

"Help is for the weak. Someone weak is inside the manor. Welcome to Mystic Falls."

Penelope stays silent.

"Josie is in your room," Maggie tries getting through to her.

"I know."

**______**

  
Penelope stops in the door with what she is seeing. 

Josie is sleeping in her bed. 

The raven-haired girl leans her cane against the wall. She wants to be quiet, not wanting to wake up Josie.

Penelope takes a deep breath, making the first step without the cane. 

Another one follows. 

Her balance doesn't fail her. 

Penelope makes it to Josie.

Slowly and carefully, Penelope sits on the edge of her bed. Josie still opens her eyes.

Penelope places her bandaged hand on Josie's shoulder when the brunette attempts to sit up.

"Sleep, Jojo." 

Josie smiles widely at the nickname, watching Penelope laying down next to her. She is aware that Penelope's walls are not down yet.

"Now that you are here, there is only one way for me to fall asleep," Josie tries her luck.

"I am single," Josie reveals, when she doesn't get an answer.

"It's not that. It's just.."

Penelope can't fight any longer Josie's eyes.

For a moment, she lets Josie have a look over her walls.

"When I hold you in my arms now, I won't be able to stay awake anymore."

Tears gather in Josie's eyes. She knows that Penelope doesn't sleep well and to know that it's worse now, is hurting her.

"I want you to rest," Penelope says gently.

As if she senses that Josie has been through a lot.

Josie reaches for Penelope's not bandaged hand.

"Is this okay for you?"

Penelope doesn't answer.

Josie wants to let go. To her surprise Penelope intertwines their fingers.

Josie flashes Penelope a smile.

Penelope exhales, accepting to be defeated once again by Josie. 

Josie closes her eyes, the warmth of Penelope's hand inviting her to go back to sleep.

"We will fall asleep together again. I promise you," she whispers.

Penelope wants to believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be in two weeks.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	7. I Can't Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_"Josie, are you still there?"_

_The sudden voice almost causes Josie to drop the glass water she has returned with to the bed. Her thoughts have gone to Penelope. For a brief moment, she has forgotten about her therapy session still taking place. Caroline and Lizzie are with Hope, giving Josie the privacy she needs._

_The siphoner takes a sip, placing the glass on the nightstand and lifting the laptop off the bed. She adjusts the laptop on her lap, leaning against the headboard._

_"Yeah, sorry."_

_Her therapist smiles at her warmly._

_"No worries. I just thought the internet connection failed."_

_Josie's therapist picks right up where they left off._

_"You are sure about being there for Penelope."_

_"But?"_

_"Tell me, Josie. Do you blame yourself for what happened to Penelope?"_

_Josie exhales with her therapist's question._

_"I mean if I read her letter earlier..."_

_She can't bring out more, waiting for something from the woman on the screen._

_"Do you really think that would have prevented Penelope from getting kidnapped? Three days ago, you told me it's been a year since Penelope's has left the school. Penelope had to endure whatever she's been through for a year. The Parks are a well-known family not only in the human world but also in the supernatural world. They got their enemies. If it was about money, it wouldn't last this long. Whoever is behind that would have still wanted to kidnap Penelope. A letter doesn't change it."_

_Tears fill Josie's eyes._

_"I would have been able to protect her."_

_"Maybe. Maybe not. There will always be some questions we won't get answers to, remember?"_

_Josie wipes with her arm over her eyes. It has taken her some time to drop the following questions. What her life would have been like if she and Lizzie didn't have to siphon Jo and could have kept her around and if Penelope never left._

_"Living without some answers is hard. Especially regarding Penelope's case."_

_"Yes, it is._ _I understand that you are worried about Penelope, but don't forget listening to yourself, understanding yourself first, Josie."_

**______**

  
Josie thinks she is dreaming at first when she wakes up, seeing Penelope laying next to her. Josie's memories catch up to her with seeing Penelope's face. There is still something good. Their hands holding onto each other tightly are the realest thing Josie has felt for a long time. 

Penelope's eyes are lingering on her. Josie smiles. Penelope returns it slightly.

"Pen?"

"Yes?"

"My mom found a cure. The merge doesn't exist anymore."

Penelope's sleepy eyes light up briefly. She sits up, Josie follows her. It hurts Josie seeing Penelope wincing in pain. She caresses with her thumb over the back of Penelope's hand.

For a moment, Josie expects Penelope to kiss her hand. Something she has done whenever she wants to assure Josie she is fine despite being in pain. It doesn't happen. 

"A second life. A reason more for you to go back to Mystic Falls."

Josie hasn't expected the good news leading to this.

"Why do you still want me to leave so bad?"

"Because I don't want you to stay for a wrong reason. You don't hold yourself responsible for what happened? Because you didn't read my letter earlier?" Penelope reasons.

"I did feel guilty, but after talking to my therapist, I know I am not." 

Penelope's eyebrows rise briefly at the mention of Josie being in therapy.

"It's Nico's fault."

Penelope swallows. Only mentioning her aunt's name makes her sick to her stomach. Josie finally knows the meaning behind Penelope's sudden hate against Nico.

"I also believe a tiny bit that it's someone else's game," Penelope admits.

Penelope looks down at their intertwined fingers. Josie follows her. Josie takes Penelope's bandaged hand. Their eyes meet.

"Do you want to tell me what happened during my absence?"

Josie studies Penelope's face, wanting to know if she is ready to deal with her when she still has to deal with herself, and the possible betrayal of her aunt. Penelope looks back at her with patience. 

"Are you sure you want to hear?"

"I am. Are you sure you want to tell me? You can tell me another time or never if you don't want to."

Josie wonders if she makes Penelope feel safe with her words too. 

"Two days after you left, Triad Industries attacked the school. I got shot."

Penelope stares at her, taking in her words with pain in her face. She gives Josie's hands a squeeze, telling her to go on. 

"Summer passed. I spent it with Landon. Both of us were trying to fill a void. My void was left by you. Landon's void was left by forgetting Hope existed."

"I don't mean to interrupt you, Jojo.."

"You can ask me questions."

"It's just that explains why I had memories of Hope dropping down on me like pouring rain. I didn't really think back then what it was. I didn't have the strength to wonder about that too, after wondering about how are you doing for so long. Please, go on." 

Josie does. Telling Penelope everything she has been through for a year.

No words are spoken when she is done. 

She and Penelope are hugging.

They are both crying.

"I really don't think it's a good idea that you are here. After dealing with all of that."

Josie pulls away from Penelope's arms, cupping her face and making their foreheads touch.

"You are stuck with me. I am not going anywhere."

"I am laying on the floor. What are you going to do now?" 

They are talking only in words they can understand.

"I am going to help you getting back on your feet."

"And then?"

"We will manage to dance this time." 

Penelope pulls away. Josie wonders what's wrong until she sees the person attempting to leave the room.

MG has realized too late he is disturbing. Penelope's attention on him shifts to the other Salvatore students.

"We didn't hear anything. The room is sealed," MG explains quickly.

"Do you mind leaving for five minutes? I need to talk with Josie and Lizzie."

  
**______**

  
"I am sorry."

Lizzie sitting next to Josie looks at Penelope surprised.

"What?"

"I am sorry for how I approached the merge. I said and did things that harmed the two of you. It doesn't excuse anything, but I was desperate."

Penelope shifts her focus to Lizzie.

"If I left the school and went to Belgium as planned, I was going to try and find a cure for both of you. I have Pacey, and you must have noticed already how attached I am to him. I could only imagine what it would mean for Josie to lose you, Lizzie. Besides that, I didn't want to lose the Daphne to my Chelsea."

Lizzie has to chuckle when she remembers getting in a fight with Penelope to get the best friend role of Josie's character in a musical. Lizzie has gotten the role of a nerdy girl instead.

"I was a bitch too. I am sorry too except about Chelsea."

Penelope returns Lizzie's grin. 

Josie is living through a first with seeing them like that. It makes her happy.

Pacey waddles into the room, stopping in front of his sister. Penelope's grin vanishes when she sees his sad face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Mommy and aunt Nico aren't back yet."

Penelope ignores her aching arms, picking Pacey up and placing him down between her and Josie. The little boy grows shy, noticing the other two girls.

"Hey. Don't worry. They will be back."

Penelope hates herself for causing his fear.

"Can you call them?"

"Of course."

It's the first time Penelope takes her new phone in her hand.

"Are you okay?"

Penelope holds back the answers to that question since Pacey is present. 

"You said less than an hour."

Sierra sighs.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Tell Pacey that we are stuck in traffic."

"I will."

Penelope ends the call, turning to Pacey.

"They are stuck in traffic."

The little boy doesn't believe in that easily.

"Magic?"

"A spell like that can be really exhausting," Josie jumps in.

"Absolutely," Penelope adds.

"Plus driving is more fun," Lizzie joins them, not the biggest fan of kids but finding Pacey adorable.

"But it also leads to pollution," Josie finishes.

Pacey nods. He looks at Lizzie again.

"Are you really blonde?"

"Yes."

"I asked her that too one time, you know," Penelope reveals.

Pacey grins. His eyes light up even more when he spots the plate on Penelope's desk.

"My pacecakes."

"I love them," Josie shares with him.

Pacey smiles shyly.

"Thank you, Jojo."

His attention gets drawn by Josie's bandana on the nightstand.

"It belongs to me."

"I love the color"

"I love yellow too."

Penelope glances between them with a sad smile.

"I will be on the balcony," she lets her brother know.

Pacey nods, turning to Lizzie to question her more about her hair color.

Josie follows Penelope.

**______**

For the first time since her arrival, Josie has an idea of what Penelope is thinking about.

"Let me worry about myself. I am where I want to be. With you."

"Would you still say the last two if I hadn't gotten kidnapped?"

"Yes."

Josie dives deeper.

"I was actually planning to visit you in Belgium as soon as vacation started."

Penelope shakes her head.

"You wouldn't have been able to find the witch only school. Because it finds you. Kind of Hogwarts like. Only for the rich. I got a letter when you and Lizzie were in Europe after your birthday. It said that I would be better off at their school because the monster problem was getting in the way of education, especially my education. The richest witch of Salvatore School. Well, they got one Park and wanted a second one. More Parks. More money."

Josie tilts her head.

"Second Park? Your cousin Emily is at that school?"

"Yes. Emily."

Josie is confused at Penelope's voice sounding cold. Penelope has always called Emily the only cousin she can stand from the older ones. There is still the Nico topic. Josie decides to not ask until Penelope talks about it again.

"What month is it? May?" Penelope asks, not having paid attention to the date when she has used her phone.

Showing Josie a glimpse of how lost she really is.

"Yes. May. The last day of it."

_Penelope flinches when a sudden loud noise appears. She looks around terrified, finding a woman with dark long, curly hair. The woman approaches her, blowing again the party horn clearly enjoying Penelope flinching._

_Her smile is evil. Pure evil._

_"Happy birthday! How does it feel to be 17?"_

_Penelope can't answer, her lips bloody and her whole body aching. All she can do is stare._

_"Why so confused? Today is June 3. Your birthday."_

_Penelope parts her lips, drawing in a sharp breath. She ends up coughing. Blood ends up in front of the woman's feet._

_"Time passes by fast when you have a good time. My name is Giselle. I will be part of that good time from now on."_

_Penelope keeps coughing, more blood coming. The woman ignores it._

_"I admit this party is pretty much dull. But I will make it up to you next year. 18 is a big number, meaning it will be a big party."_

_Giselle mentioning only herself being in charge of Penelope's 18th birthday party is the tiny piece of hope Penelope has been holding onto._

_Hope that her aunt Nico is getting framed._

"Pen?"

Penelope is back with Josie. Josie is looking at her concerned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Thank you for answering," Penelope mumbles, going back inside.

**______**

Pacey and the doorbell are the ones to break the silence happening between Penelope and the Salvatore students.

"Mommy and auntie are back!"

He hurries out of Penelope's room.

"He speaks," MG attempts carefully a conversation.

"His curse got broken while I was...not there."

Hope speaks this time.

"The bodyguards are witches. We realized it when a few of them were transporting furniture through magic inside the guest house."

"I didn't know that they were supernatural."

Kaleb gets involved in not wanting silence to take over again.

"So, you have a guest house."

"Yeah. Actually, do you want to stay there? I mean if the hotel isn't for you?"

Kaleb, MG, Hope and Lizzie look at Josie. Josie is happy that Penelope isn't pushing her away anymore.

"Sure."

Silence. Penelope sighs. 

"I am sorry for reading your diaries. You don't need to pretend that you aren't mad at me for that just because I was...gone..."

"Peez. It's okay."

"Your pens helped us," Lizzie explains.

Hope and Kaleb nod.

Josie swallows, remembering having called Penelope obnoxious, selfish and evil. She wants to say something, but Penelope's eyes are on someone else.

"Just wanted to check on you."

"My guests will stay next door."

Penelope gives her mother a challenging look, knowing she will protest.

Sierra takes Penelope by surprise.

"Alright."

**______**

  
The teenagers and Sierra are on their way to the living room after the decision. Sierra and Josie are on Penelope's left and right, watching her like hawks because she claims she doesn't need the cane anymore.

Josie, Sierra and Penelope stop walking when MG turns around.

"I forgot my phone on your bed."

"I will get it for you. More exercise for my legs," Penelope offers, hiding that her phone is vibrating in the pocket of her shorts.

Penelope answers her phone after entering her four walls. Using the fact that her room is sealed to have privacy despite the open door.

"Giselle, Miranda, Sawyer...which one of you fuckers is it?!"

Penelope gets an answer. She hears Nico. She is saying words Penelope doesn't understand. She only catches on Josie's name. Penelope feels like already exploding with her aunt mentioning the name of the girl she loves. 

Penelope senses Josie's presence, turning to her.

Josie takes a step inside the room, noticing Penelope is tensed up. She eyes Penelope's phone, blinking confused.

"Who are you talking to?"

Suddenly Penelope's eyes glow. 

"Pen? What's happening?"

No reaction.

"Penelope?"

Still no reaction. 

Josie doesn't know what to do. She reaches for her arm. It leads her to see what Penelope is seeing.

Landon. 

Landon and her sitting on her bed.

_"Or you've just never been in a relationship where what you want matters."_

Josie whimpers, letting go of Penelope's arm like she got burned. Guilt she has tried to escape from ever since that night has caught up to her, right in front of Penelope.

Penelope eyes are not glowing anymore. Her phone slips from her hand, dropping to the floor. She feels like her legs will give out any moment.

Josie is looking at the phone. The call is over. Slowly, she meets Penelope's eyes.

Penelope is staring at her in disbelief.

"It's real?"

Penelope's voice is barely a whisper.

Josie still doesn't understand what just happened, how it happened. Many questions are flooding her head.

"Do you hate me now?" Josie manages to ask one of them.

Penelope takes her time answering, eyes lingering on Josie.

"I don't hate you. I can't hate you."

Josie wants to exhale. For some reason she still holds her breath. 

Penelope rubs her forehead. The spell has increased her headache.

"You and the rest of the squad should take your stuff from the hotel now. Enjoy the guest house for the rest of the day and the whole day tomorrow. We're going to see each other again in two days, okay?"

"Okay," Josie says weakly.

She is going to use that time, taking her therapist's advice. Listening to herself, understanding herself first.

Josie throws Penelope one more look before heading to the door.

"Josie."

Josie faces her immediately. 

"MG's phone."

**______**

  
Caroline and the others follow Josie silently outside. 

Caroline is worried. 

Her daughter has looked like she has seen a ghost when she has shown up in the living room telling Sierra and Nico about the mysterious call and asking her to get their stuff from the hotel.

Josie is that much lost in her thoughts, she doesn't notice the girl she is passing at the gates. A girl around her age.

The girl returns her hazel eyes to the bodyguards after glancing briefly at the Salvatore squad.

"My name is Vivian. I am here for Penelope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giselle, Miranda, Sawyer and Vivian.
> 
> You will read those names a lot, better keep them in mind.
> 
> Thoughts about this chapter? Let me know.


	8. Penelope Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

"Who's that girl?"

This question of Kaleb leads Josie to sprint out of the car before Caroline drives off.

The others hurry after Josie. 

"Who the hell are you?!" 

Josie's question gets carried through open balcony doors inside Penelope's room.

Penelope leaps up in alarm from the floor. She leaves a trail of her broken heart as she moves as quick as she can.

Vivian smirks when Josie's eyes harden more and more with her silence.

"Vivian. Vivian Mercer, new leader of the curatio coven."

"I come in peace," she adds, when Sierra and Nico join the crowd in front of the gates. 

"If you were a friend of Penelope I would know you. What's the motivation for wanting to help?" Josie continues to question her.

Vivian grows more amused.

"I owe Penelope something. Plus, I missed her eyes even though I've only looked into them once."

With Vivian's last sentence, Lizzie expects Josie to throw a fireball at her. Josie's attention shifts to Penelope who appears behind Vivian.

Vivian turns to Penelope, sighing dreamily. Her sigh gets stuck in her throat, seeing Penelope's scar. Vivian quickly gathers herself.

"Ah. There are my favorite eyes."

Josie crosses her arms, watching Vivian and Penelope with narrowed eyes. Penelope doesn't look at her, keeping her empty eyes trained on Vivian. Sierra and Nico step protectively next to Penelope.

Penelope turns her head, lifting an eyebrow at Nico. Nico steps away, lowering her head. Empty green eyes look again at Vivian.

"Why are you here..."

"It's Vivian. Nice to see you again, Penelope."

Penelope sighs impatiently. Josie would feel relieved that Penelope doesn't seem to like her. If Penelope only looked at Josie...

"I owe you something for saving my little cousin Tessa. I heard what happened to you. I wasn't able to find you. At least let me help you now that you are back."

Vivian's explanation to Penelope causes more question marks for the rest.

"Penelope? What is she talking about?" Sierra asks.

"I went to a coven having knowledge about curses. For Josie, Lizzie and Pacey."

Josie wonders when and how many times Penelope has gone on cure trips.

"However, they didn't know anything and were full of themselves. Anyway, I came across Vivian's cousin. She asked me taking her to her mom."

Penelope shoots a vulnerable look at Sierra, struggling to keep her walls up.

Her eyes turn empty again after facing Vivian.

"So I did. That's all."

Vivian doesn't let it go that easily.

"Why do you downplay it like that? Mention at least the wound you got, that you had to fight in order to get my cousin out of there."

Silence. 

Another question fill Josie's head. How many times has Penelope returned injured from those trips?

"Okay, not a fan of pointing out facts. Back to the present. I just want to help making those pay who hurt you, Penelope."

Josie gives Vivian a deadly glare when she places her hand on Penelope's arm. Vivian smiles apologetically, pulling her hand away, seeing Penelope staring at it.

"We're still trying to figure it out too, so.."

"Okay. Give me a call or text me when you know for sure."

Vivian reaches Penelope a piece of paper with her number and disappears just like that in smoke. Penelope turns around, walking back inside. Not having made eye contact with Josie once.

Penelope is still getting haunted by what she has seen and heard because of the spell.

**"Or you've just never been in a relationship where what you want matters."**

**______**

  
_Another failure. No cure for the Saltzman twins or Pacey. Penelope tries to keep her disappointment hidden, not wanting to show the witches her emotions in case they are watching her departure._

_Penelope stops approaching the wooden front door, hearing something._

_Someone._

_Someone is crying._

_Penelope follows it. The closer she gets it becomes more clear. It's a little girl._

_Penelope opens the door carefully. The little girl inside still backs away against the wall._

_Penelope feels a stab, when she sees her tear stained, scared face. She carefully crouches down in front of the kid._

_"Don't be scared of me. I just heard you cry and wanted to look after you," Penelope explains to the terrified girl._

_The girl blinks confused at the sudden kindness after the witches have terrified her. She watches Penelope pulling out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans._

_Penelope shows the girl her lock screen._

_"Look. This is my brother."_

_The confusion stays, but a small smile appears on her face at the sight of a beaming Pacey._

_"I do whatever it takes to make him happy whenever he is sad. Allow me to do the same for you."_

_The girl nods slowly. Penelope smiles warmly._

_"I am Penelope."_

_"Tessa."_

_"My mommy," Tessa whimpers, remembering her sorrows._

_Penelope spots a picture on the nightstand. It shows the coven. She points it._

_"Which one is she? Do you want me to get her?"_

_Tessa shakes her head, more tears falling from her eyes._

_"I don't know them. They took me from my mommy. Can you bring me back to her please?"_

_Penelope's blood is boiling with the fact that Tessa has been kidnapped. At the same time her heart breaks, remembering her little self at her first boarding school begging Nico to bring her back to Sierra._

_"Of course I will bring you back to her."_

_Tessa smiles relieved._

_Penelope takes a step out of the room, scanning the hallway for the witches. No sight._

_Penelope meets Tessa's hopeful eyes. She wants to instruct Tessa staying close to her when the little girl takes her hand, holding it tightly. Putting her trust in Penelope._

_They walk out of the room._

_The witches surround them immediately._

_"We let you go because you are Park. Yet you are here still disrespecting us."_

_Penelope flashes at the one speaking a mocking smile._

_"Disrespecting is my thing."_

_One of the other witches tries to reach for Tessa. Their attempt gets rewarded through Penelope tossing them against the wall without lifting her hand._

_"Give us the little witch!" another woman growls._

_"I will give you something else instead. Be patient."_

_The witches grow more furious. Penelope looks down at Tessa._

_"Tessa. Go back inside the room. Close the door."_

_Tessa hesitates. Penelope lifts up her empty hand, signalising the witches to keep their attacks for themselves a moment longer. Her calmness and confidence causing more anger among them._

_"I will take you out of here. I promise."_

_Tessa nods, following Penelope's instructions._

_As soon as the door closes, Penelope turns to the witches. Giving them a smirk._

_"Now where were we?"_

_Penelope opens the door a few minutes later._

_"Okay, we can go."_

_Tessa jumps up and down, clapping happily._

_"But I need you to close your eyes. There is stuff a princess like you shouldn't see."_

_Tessa lifts up her arms shyly. Penelope picks her up._

_"You are right. Princesses should be carried."_

_Tessa wraps her arms around Penelope's neck, closing her eyes._

_"Your brother is lucky, you are the best big sister in the world." Tessa whispers._

_"And princesses like to say facts," Penelope adds._

_She remembers Josie's words after the sweet 16. Before Penelope has kissed Josie._

_"There's room for people in this world that just care about other people. Not everybody has to be a showboat."_

_Josie, who is with Lizzie in Europe, visiting Caroline._

_"Eyes closed?"_

_"Yes."_

_Penelope leaves the unconscious witches behind. A few of them bleeding reminds her of her own wound she has received on her arm. Costing the arm of her favorite leather jacket to be ripped._

_Penelope sets down Tessa on the ground, opening the back door of her car._

_"You can open your eyes now."_

_Penelope helps Tessa inside, buckling her seatbelt and covering her with her leather jacket. Penelope is glad the dark night prevents Tessa from seeing her blood covered arm._

_"You aren't hurt anywhere, right?" Penelope asks her gently, about to go back to the witches if they did hurt her._

_"I am not."_

_Penelope calms down with that._

_"Can you show me your palm?"_

_Tessa does. Penelope touches the middle with her thumb._

_"What I am about to do won't hurt," she assures the little girl._

_"Reperire mater," Penelope whispers._

_The spell lets Penelope know where Tessa lives._

_The raven-haired witch gets inside the car, starting it. She unlocks her phone, reaching it to Tessa._

_"I have some games and cartoons here."_

_Tessa nods, taking the phone happily._

_As Penelope drives off, she hears Tessa gasping._

_"Who's that?"_

_Penelope looks in the rear mirror at what she is showing her._

_Penelope's home screen._

_"She is so pretty."_

_"That's my love. Princess Jojo," Penelope answers, shifting her eyes to the front._

_"Does princess Jojo know you love her, Penny?"_

_Penelope's mood increases despite the terrible nickname. Tessa feels comfortable with her._

_"She doesn't."_

_"Why?"_

_Penelope hesitates. Her smile becoming small._

_"Because princess Jojo needs to see herself first."_

_Tessa hears the sadness in Penelope's voice._

_"She will," Tessa says, not having more knowledge but wanting to comfort Penelope._

_The rest of the drive to Tessa's family is followed with silence. Tessa is lost in the games on Penelope's phone, Penelope wonders how Josie is doing._

_"We have arrived," Penelope can finally announce._

_Tessa leaves the car, waiting for Penelope. The little girl takes Penelope's hand again, walking her to the front door of the house._

_She knocks against the door, exchanging smiles with Penelope._

_Vivian opens the door. She feels like paralyzed with seeing Penelope. Penelope is that captivating, Vivian only notices her cousin when she yells._

_"Mommy!"_

_Tessa runs past Vivian. Vivian can't keep her eyes away from Penelope any longer. Penelope watches a woman picking up Tessa, hugging her tightly. Something Penelope has wanted to have with Sierra._

_Penelope pulls herself together, seeing Vivian still staring at her._

_"I am Penelope Park. I had business with a really creepy coven. I was leaving their place when I heard Tessa cry. Now we are here."_

_The woman holding Tessa steps closer to the door. Tessa's eyes are shining at Penelope._

_"Thank you, Penny."_

_"A princess doesn't thank."_

_Tessa's mother is smiling at Penelope thankfully too until she notices something._

_"You are bleeding. Let's look after that."_

_Penelope hides her arm from Tessa behind her back._

_"No need. I have to go now."_

_She walks away from the porch. Vivian calls after her._

_"Can we help you somehow else?"_

_Penelope stops, facing the girl who has followed her out into the night._

_"Do you know something about curses?"_

_"No. Our coven focuses on natural healing."_

_"Well, then...keep healing."_

_Penelope exchanges a final wave with Tessa, then she approaches her car._

_"Penelope Park," Vivian repeats fascinated._

**______**

  
_Salvatore School doesn't welcome Penelope as warm as Tessa's family has._

_"Where the hell do you think are you coming from this late?"_

_Penelope stares at Alaric. She wonders if he really doesn't notice her wound, or if he does and adds it to his prejudices about her family name._

_"You answered your question, Dr. Saltzman."_

_Alaric looks confused._

_"I am coming from hell."_

_Penelope passes Alaric, not in the mood to argue with him._

_Penelope bumps into MG on her way to her room._

_"You are bleeding."_

_MG tries reaching for her arm. Penelope steps away._

_"I won't be your midnight snack, Milton."_

_MG becomes more concerned._

_"What happened?"_

_"Asking me that question is a little too late, isn't it?"_

_MG gets hit with the fact that he has never asked Penelope her sight of the breakup with Josie._

_Penelope leaves him behind._

**______**

  
Sierra, Nico and Celeste make sure Maggie is distracting Pacey before they go after Penelope. 

The three women find Penelope sitting on the floor, back to bed. She is studying the part of her arm where she got injured while saving Tessa. She has healed the wound with a spell back then. Now there is a bruise.

Sierra, Nico and Celeste watch her in silence. Penelope looks up at them expectantly. 

"Who called you?" Sierra dives right into the topic.

"And cast a spell, destroying me even more?" Penelope adds.

Penelope's tired eyes find Nico.

"No. She didn't." Celeste protests

"She really didn't use her phone." Sierra repeats.

"It wasn't her number, but what do you expect me to say now? Congratulations, she is not guilty?"

"Of course not. I know it won't be that easy for you to trust me again."

"Where did that spell hurt you?" Sierra wants to know.

Penelope places her bandaged hand on her heart. Sierra remembers Josie's pale face while telling them about the call. She drops her other questions regarding the spell.

"Celeste told us that you believe a tiny bit of your aunt's innocence. Why?"

"Giselle." Penelope reveals, curious what will happen. 

Celeste tries to find a face to the name. Sierra clenches her jaw. Nico looks like her soul has left her body.

"Judging by your two reactions that name answers so many of your questions but none of mine. Anyway, I am not ready right now for those answers."

Celeste follows Nico. She wants to ask her who Giselle is. Pacey prevents her from it, pulling the fiancées to his room.

Sierra sits down next to Penelope.

"Why not me too? Why don't you think that I am involved behind your disappearance too?"

"I should think that, right? I can't even call you 'mom' without it being for Pacey."

Sierra nods, her eyes filled with pain.

"You already made me disappear with sending me away to a boarding school. That's why."

"I will tell you why I did everything I did. Just ask me whenever you want to."

Penelope takes a deep breath, trying to push away the Miss Mystic Falls goodbye memories caused by her mother's words.

"What did Eric do to Pacey?"

Sierra pauses for a moment, taking in her daughter. Penelope isn't back for 24 hours and she already tries her best protecting the people she cares about, trying to make up for the lost time while trying her best to hide her pain. 

"Pacey saw a kitten walking around in front of the gates and.."

"I know how it ends. An asshole remains an asshole. He yelled at me too when I took a stray dog home." 

"The asshole is not part of our lives anymore," Sierra tries to comfort her, realizing once again how much she has missed of her daughter's life.

"I wish he would have left this world instead of grandpa."

Sierra's eyes widen. She has thought a lot about how to tell Penelope their loss.

"Nico...or whoever the fuck that was told me. I really miss him. I wish I could look at pictures we took but they are all on my old phone."

Sierra gets on her feet, doing what Penelope hasn't done since her arrival. Pulling open a drawer. Going through her stuff.

Penelope takes from Sierra in disbelief her phone.

"It appeared out of smoke on the desk in my home office. We thought that you sent it there to give us a sign that you are okay...."

Penelope wants to unlock her screen, but she realizes it needs to be charged first. She smiles sadly at her mother.

"Even if I did. I never would have sent it to your home office."

Sierra swallows, remembering having told Penelope there about her first boarding school and in the end promising to not send her away.

Sometimes promises can't be kept.

"Can I see the number that called you?"

Penelope is taken aback by her mother actually asking her, not doing whatever she wants like always.

Penelope shows her the number.

**______**

  
The Salvatore students and Caroline are heading to the lifts after packing their suitcases and bags, when MG receives a call.

He studies the number on her screen. It doesn't give away anything. He has to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"It's Jade. Can I speak to Josie?"

"Jade?" MG repeats.

Josie takes annoyed his phone.

"What do you want?"

"The girl you are there for...Penelope...I heard what she did to you."

"Jade. Just leave me alone. Whatever we had is over."

Lizzie shoots Hope a "I should have made my threat clear" look. Caroline is already texting someone, finding a solution on her own way.

"Damn. I knew that chick is weird," Kaleb mumbles while MG nods along.

"This is not going to work with a phone call. I will come there," Jade insists.

Josie's heart drops in her chest. 

"No, Jade! Don't come here! Don't..."

The call is over. Josie searches for help in Caroline.

"What if she hurts Penelope?"

Caroline places a calming hand on her panicking daughter's shoulder.

"Your aunt Bonnie is currently at the school. I texted her to erase Jade's memories of you and then take her away."

**______**

  
The Salvatore squad moves into the guest house. Caroline finally catches Josie alone, wanting to ask her daughter what happened between Penelope and her. Josie talks around the topic, asking if Bonnie has handled Jade. 

Caroline confirms it. Josie still searches for a way to escape from the talk about Penelope. 

Her escape happens to be Penelope's mother. Sierra invites them over for lunch. Penelope is not sitting with them at the table. Maggie brings her a plate.

Caroline can't ask Josie later once again what is going on, because of Pacey. The little boy has found friends in Josie, Lizzie and the rest of her students. Even though Josie is totally into the fun time with Pacey, Caroline and Lizzie follow Josie's eyes many times to the staircase. Penelope is never there.

Of course Pacey asks Sierra for Penelope. Sierra tells him she is sleeping. Josie knows she is lying. 

Dinner time arrives. Penelope doesn't show up again. Maggie brings her again a plate. 

Something unexpected happens at dinner. Nico leaves the table without a word. Celeste makes up an excuse for Pacey's sake, following her fiancée. 

**______**

  
Celeste stops in the hallway, staring at the bit of light coming from Penelope's room. She dares to peek inside.

Penelope is searching for something in her room, pulling open drawers, studying the shelf.

Celeste leaves without announcing her presence, not wanting to disturb.

In Nico's bedroom, she finds her fiancée pacing up and down, mumbling two things all over again.

Nico doesn't stop, glancing only in Celeste's direction briefly. Celeste listens to her words first, before attempting to take action.

"It's Giselle. Giselle did that to Penelope."

"Who is Giselle?"

Nico doesn't react, running a hand through her short hair. Growing more desperate. Her voice becomes weaker as she says new words.

"Sierra was right, and I didn't listen to her. I didn't listen to her. I should have listened to her."

Celeste moves in front of Nico, taking her by her hands and making her sit on the bed.

"Babe. Nico. Please. Try to calm down."

Nico shakes her head. Celeste cups her face. She repeats her question.

"Who is Giselle?"

Nico swallows. The answer still comes up. Tears gather in her eyes.

"Giselle is Sierra's and mine half sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	9. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your comments motivated me for a fast update.
> 
> Enjoy.

Penelope places the prism next to her, while putting a big book on her lap. She wants to ask a second herself what she should do regarding what the spell has made her hear and see.

_"Or you've just never been in a relationship where what you want matters."_

Josie keeping quiet. 

"The book of memories."

Penelope looks up, not having noticed Sierra.

"I was wondering where that one did go."

"Josie is telling Pacey a bed time story right now. Just thought to let you know," Penelope's mother says.

Penelope smiles slightly.

"Can you stay with me? I will try something for the first time, and I don't know how it's going to end."

Sierra nods, happy and also a tiny bit worried that Penelope is asking her for help. She sits down next to her daughter on the floor.

Penelope moves her long raven hair to the side. Revealing a tattoo on her neck to her mother. A tattoo of the Wiccan symbol for a raven.

Sierra overcomes her shock after a few attempts of trying to find the right words.

"You wanted to travel between the world of the living and the dead for Josie. You love her that much."

"I do. I love her very much," Penelope confirms.

"Now I am going to do it for grandpa. I need to see him. I need to say goodbye."

Penelope feels strange when Sierra touches the side of her face gently and carefully. The last time she has received affection from her has been years ago.

"I understand that, sweetheart."

"But?" Penelope furrows her eyebrows.

"You will need lots of black magic for that tattoo to work."

Sierra pulls her hand away, letting her daughter take in her words. Penelope chuckles not amused at all.

"This only proves you always need a plan C. Plan B failed..I gave 600 bucks for nothing."

Sierra knows from Nico that Penelope's plan A has been dumping Josie as an attempt to make her stronger for the merge. Penelope not using the tattoo makes her feel a weight lifted off her shoulders. She has been afraid Penelope would lean towards black magic after what she has been through.

'Well, it isn't nothing. It's a Raven. Fitting to this town Ravenford."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Penelope sighs.

"I bet Pacey is going to love it."

The mention of her brother puts a smile on Penelope's face.

"He has so much love in his heart."

"He takes after you," Sierra points out.

"How that? I met him for the first time two years ago."

Sierra's face falls. After a long time Penelope feels bad for causing it. 

It's the truth, though. Penelope has found out late about Pacey's existence.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. You are right."

Mother and daughter lock eyes at the same time. Both taken aback.

"Did you just admit that you can be wrong?" Penelope asks.

"Did you just apologize to me?" Sierra asks back.

Sierra grins. Penelope looks down at the book of memories. A sign she wants to be alone.

"Knock on my door when you need me. I will stay awake."

Sierra leaves. Penelope touches the prism, making it glow.

Another Penelope appears. With short hair. No scar on her face. Wearing casual clothes. Her smirk vanishes with seeing her original self.

"Focus with me," The real Penelope instructs.

"What memories are we looking at exactly?"

"Josie's and mine. Everything we had."

"Love that, but why?"

Penelope sighs. She touches her double's forehead, giving her the necessary memories. 

Her double doesn't give away her emotions regarding Landon talking about Josie's and hers relationship. 

"Okay. Got it."

Penelope opens the book.

**______**

  
_Penelope's hope of seeing Josie first as soon as she enters Salvatore School vanishes with seeing MG waiting for her._

_The vampire boy is excited about Penelope and him attending the same boarding school, talking about how much fun they are going to have._

_Penelope doesn't mind MG's presence. They used to hang out a lot when their parents were business partners during one summer._

_It still doesn't stop Penelope from wanting to see Josie as fast as possible. The brunette girl has been on her mind the past 2 months, having even gotten in the way of the witches Penelope has used to make out with._

_Penelope finally sees Josie after she unpacks her stuff and settles in her new room. While she places her stuff in place, she convinces herself to carry out her usual plan: cause trouble and getting suspended. She tries to ignore the not seeing Josie again part of her plan._

_In the meanwhile Josie has gotten from MG the news about Penelope having joined their school. So has Lizzie and the rest of the school._

_"Her family is really rich but a mess."_

_Josie is following Lizzie through the hallway to their room. Her heart skips faster when she realizes they are approaching Penelope's room._

_"Penelope's? How do you know?"_

_"I asked Tara and some others. Penelope changed that many boarding schools there was at least always one relative of our witches. I bet she won't stay here long too."_

_Josie struggles not to pout with Lizzie's last words._

_"Why are you so curious about Penelope?"_

_"How are you not? The girl has been here less than an hour, and she is already stealing my popularity," Lizzie enlightens her twin, not being aware that she has stopped walking right in front of Penelope's room._

_Josie can't help but smile widely at Penelope appearing in the door. Lizzie turns around with that._

_"I am actually known for stealing hearts," Penelope jokes._

_"I am not interested in your popularity. People always talk about the newbie."_

_"Uh huh," Lizzie mumbles, walking away since she is sensing her twin's crush on the new girl and wanting to help her even though she isn't really fond of Penelope._

_Penelope takes a step closer to Josie. Their eyes shining while looking at each other._

_"Let's continue our conversation from the bus, shall we?" Penelope suggests._

_Josie nods. Penelope extends her hand._

_"I am Penelope, by the way."_

_Josie takes Penelope's hands. It's magical and not because they are witches._

_"Jo. Josie. Josette. I go by Josie. Some people call me Jo. My birth name is Josette."_

_Josie chuckles nervously. Penelope's smile softens._

_"Nice to see you again, Josie."_

_They look at the same time down, realizing they are still holding hands. They let go and feel like something is missing._

_"Do you need help unpacking?"_

_"All done. You want to see my room?"_

_Josie can't say no to that._

_"You have a room for yourself too?" Penelope cuts the silence while Josie is studying her room._

_"No. I am sharing it with Lizzie."_

_"I could never share my room."_

_"You don't have siblings?"_

_"I don't."_

_If Penelope only knew her answer would be different a few months later._

_"Having all the attention of your parents must be awesome."_

_Penelope quickly stops her smile from falling._

_"I actually wanted to explore but do you mind giving me a tour?"_

_Josie nods happily, keeping Penelope brushing off the parents topic in her mind._

**______**

  
The two Penelopes get ripped from the memories when Penelope's phone being charged is buzzing without seeming to end soon, announcing notifications. 

Penelope number two reaches the original one her phone.

Penelope brushes briefly with her thumb over her Josie home screen, then focusing on the red number from Whatsapp. She opens it.

 **[ 3. June, 2031 ] Jojo:** Happy birthday. 

**[ 3. June, 2031 ] Jojo:** I actually have a birthday present for you, I have bought it since last year...I didn't think we would spend your birthday apart.

 **[ 3. June, 2031 ] Jojo:** I wish I could give it to you. I wish you were here. 

**[ 4. June, 2031 ] Jojo:** It's still the same here with the monsters..

 **[ 6. June, 2031 ] Jojo:** Do you still arrive too late to classes? 

**[ 10. June, 2031 ] Jojo:** Do you sleep better? 

**[ 12. June, 2031 ] Jojo:** I forgot to tell you that I understand why you did everything you did.

 **[ 1. January, 2032 ] Jojo:** One year since our breakup..

 **[ 15. March, 2032 ] Jojo:** Where is my birthday cupcake?

 **[ 25. May, 2032 ] Jojo:** I miss you so much. 

**[ 28. May, 2031 ] Aunt Nico:** How did the beauty pageant go? Did you and Josie win?

 **[ 28. May, 2031 ] Aunt Nico:** Just talked to Dr. Saltzman because you won't answer my calls and he said that you weren't there. Another merge trip? What about including me?? You promised! :(

 **[ 30. May, 2031 ] Aunt Nico:**   
Emily said that you left the Salvatore School for good while Dr. Saltzman didn't know about it. You were right, he sucks as a headmaster. Now tell me what happened, Penelope.

 **[30. May, 2031 ] Maggie:** Come here and tell me that I am worrying for nothing.

 **[ 1. June, 2031 ] Celeste:** Where are you?

 **[ 1. June, 2031 ] Sierra:** Pacey misses you.

 **[ 1. June, 2031 ] Eric:** If you do this because you don't want us moving to Belgium, it's no use. 

**[ 11. June, 2031 ] Emily:** I am so sorry, Penelope. I just found out why you fought with Delilah's coven for that book...you aren't cutting off contact with everyone because of how stupid I was, right? Just come back and kick my ass!!

 **[ 15. March, 2032 ] Lizzie:** Pull your annoying appearing out of smoke show. Josie needs you. 

**[ 8 hours ago ] Unknown:** (Video)

Penelope doesn't open the video. She sees herself on the thumbnail. They recorded a part of her hell. The other Penelope is looking at it too, still keeping her cool.

"What will you do now?"

The two Penelopes get at the same time on their feet.

"Go to the basement. Open a spell book and erase my memories."

Penelope number two looks outraged.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"You don't know what I went through! Your memories only last until the beginning of the pageant, and the tiny bit I gave you earlier!"

"Yes, I have no idea what you went through. The others either."

"Thanks for the fact, Einstein."

"What about the promise you gave Pacey?"

_"We met each other a bit late, but I promise you from now on, I will always be there for you."_

"I couldn't keep my promise! I couldn't be there for him!"

"Why? Because you got kidnapped it. You weren't in control of anything. Now that you have control, you want to break your promise?"

"The call! The video! They still have control!"

"No. They want control again. If you erase your memories, you will give them control over yourself."

Penelope turns her back to Penelope number 2.

"It's time for you to go away."

Penelope's heart drops to her stomach when she hears the door closing. She whirls around. Her double has her arms crossed, giving her a challenging look.

"Open the door!" 

Penelope's double doesn't react.

"Open the fucking door!"

"You can open it. You are not kidnapped anymore."

Penelope explodes with that, causing a few books from her shelf to fly on the floor.

"You don't understand! I am free because they wanted it! They put that note on Dr. Saltzman's desk, hinting where I was!"

Penelope number 2 takes a step closer, remaining calm. It pains Penelope more and more seeing her old self. She is convinced she isn't anything like her. Not anymore. 

"So, you are saying it is their game...then don't be part of it. Ruin it."

Penelope's double cuts her off before she says anything.

"You know how to do it. Fucking hell, you ruined so many games of the Park coven to protect Pacey, your little cousins and Emily."

"That was the old me!"

Penelope's double scans her from head to toe.

"Old? Damn, did you turn into a bloodsucker or something? Because you still look young."

"You and I, we are not the same."

"Aren't you Pacey's big sister? Don't you love Josie? Don't you hate your family coven? Aren't you the one getting a raven tattoo to be with Josie? Aren't you the one saving Tessa from that creepy ass coven? I could go on forever because you know us. We don't shut up unless Josie's lips are involved."

The second Penelope takes her hand, leading her forward and placing it on the doorknob. 

"Those fuckers think they made us shut up. Did they really? They think they can destroy what we had...what we still have with Josie. They are wrong. I know...seeing a light is difficult right now but it isn't impossible. Will you give up without fighting? What about the eight years old Penelope waking up at her first boarding school, in a room she doesn't know, seeing nothing except darkness but still stumbling around the room searching for light and finding the solution in opening the door? She opened the door. You can open this door."  
  
Penelope breaks eye contact with her double. The second Penelope watches tears rolling down her face.

Penelope exhales. She opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been dying to learn more about Giselle and Penelope's kidnapping. However, this chapter and the next one about Josie's emotions are necessary. 
> 
> You will know more about Giselle in chapter 11, I PROMISE.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	10. Lovable, Enchanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another quick update!
> 
> Enjoy!

Instead of Caroline, it is Lizzie who questions Josie once the brunette returns to the guest house after telling Pacey a bed time story.

The blonde walks inside the room without knocking and sits down next to Josie just like that.

"Tell me what happened between you and Penelope. It's that mysterious phone call, isn't it?"

Josie can't keep it any longer for herself.

"Whoever called Penelope put a spell on her. Her eyes were glowing. She wasn't reacting. I touched her. We saw Landon and me."

Josie stops. Lizzie is looking annoyed at the mention of her girlfriend's ex-boyfriend who also happens to be her twin's ex-boyfriend, unfortunately.

"Sorry. Go on."

"We weren't doing anything. It was the night after our first date. Penelope witnessed Landon saying that I have never been in a relationship where what I want matters."

Lizzie furrows her eyebrows. She thinks back to the many times she has witnessed Penelope putting Josie first.

"You looked really happy with Penelope?"

"I was. Penelope was the best thing that's ever been mine," Josie confirms. 

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I didn't say anything to Landon. I stayed silent."

"Why that?"

Josie shrugs helplessly.

"I avoided that question to myself so much. It's time to figure it out."

"If you need help figuring it out.."

"Thanks, Lizzie. But I need to do it on my own."

The twins exchange a hug before Lizzie leaves Josie on her own. Caroline is waiting for her in the hallway.

"You heard her," Lizzie points out.

**______**

  
After falling asleep with Penelope by her side and holding hands with her, Josie feels genuinely rested after a long time. That's the first change Josie has observed about herself.

The second observation is having felt relieved after telling Penelope everything that has happened to her. Well, until the call and the memory of Landon destroyed it.

_"Or you've just never been in a relationship where what you want matters."_

If Josie could travel back in time she would put Landon in his place. She would tell him that he is wrong, that Penelope has always paid attention to what she wants. 

Why now? Why not back then? 

Josie is with Penelope now. Until Penelope has popped up back in her life, Josie hasn't been aware that her ex-girlfriend was going to look for a cure after she left the school.

Josie has felt abandoned by her, even while being with Landon. She has kept quiet, wanting to make Landon think he is right. 

Trying with him to fill the void Penelope has left in her.

The fear of getting abandoned again while feeling already abandoned has kept the voice of Josie's heart shut. 

Josie can't help but smile. She has her answer without having used much time. Therapy is helping her.

Josie's phone rings. At first she thinks it's the same person who has called Penelope but then she recognizes the number.

"Dad?"

"Jo," Alaric sighs in relief.

"I got this number from Lizzie. How are you?"

"I am okay. You?" Josie asks back, not understanding why Alaric is calling her all of sudden.

"I would do better if you, Lizzie and your mom would just come home. When will you be back?"

Josie receives another answer with her father's question.

"I don't know about mom and Lizzie, but I can't tell you when I will be back."

Alaric is taken aback by that. It doesn't stop him from trying to push his emotions on Josie being there for Penelope.

"I can imagine that you are already tired, so.."

Josie clenches her jaw. She keeps her voice calm.

"Actually, I feel more rested than ever. But you are still right somehow. You know what I am already tired of, dad? This call."

"I don't understand."

"I mean that you never called me after Lizzie's and mine sweet sixteen when we went to mom. You didn't ask me how I was, how Lizzie was doing when we came back."

"You were smiling," Alaric says.

"For you, dad! To make things easier for you! Because you were keep chasing after monsters and I didn't want you to feel bad for never worrying about us!"

Josie lets out everything she has been keeping inside.

"I do worry about you."

"You weren't worried about me when I was running after the Mystic Falls High bus, yelling for you." Josie scoffs.

"I couldn't stay, Josie. I wasn't your headmaster anymore back then."

"Fine. Why didn't you call me afterwards? Why didn't you ever check on Lizzie? Is being a dad only working when you are the headmaster of the school?"

Alaric hesitates.

"I don't know what Penelope told you.."

He makes Josie even angrier.

"Penelope didn't tell me anything!"

"You sounded like her."

"Riddle me this, what has Penelope ever done to you? Besides a few pranks with Kaleb."

"That was them?" 

"Answer me," Josie demands.

"She hurt you."

Josie shakes her head even though Alaric can't see her.

"And before our breakup? Mom tried to assure me otherwise, but I knew after the dinner we had that you weren't fond of me being with her."

"Her family has a history of darkness."

Josie remembers a teacher Penelope has gotten in an argument with telling her exactly this. 

Penelope looking at her through begging eyes, not wanting Josie to view her any different.

Josie swallows remembering having called Penelope evil one while the raven-haired witch hasn't even shown anger because of her burnt hair.

The broken pieces of Josie's heart have covered her eyes to the Penelope she has known. Plus her anger at Penelope reading everyone's diaries has blinded her more.

Josie has called Penelope obnoxious, selfish and evil. 

The most lovable and enchanting girl Josie has ever met.

Josie remembers she still needs to apologize to Penelope.

"Josie, are you there?"

"Her family has a history of darkness. So does Hope, who is dating Lizzie if you failed to notice."

"That's something else," Alaric protests.

"Oh, I am sure it is. You had lots of time getting to know Hope and understand that she isn't like her family history. You never gave that chance to Penelope, but she wanted to give you one with the dinner."

The dinner has been basically Penelope trying her best to endure Alaric for the sake of Josie.

"I was just trying to show how much I care about you."

"By being rude and insensitive? End of this conversation."

**______**

  
After ending the call, Josie takes her time thinking about everything that has happened since Penelope's absence.

It's like a force has tried to tell Josie this whole time that her world isn't okay without Penelope Park. The force has been right.

Josie leaves her room to get some fresh air. She decides otherwise when she finds MG sitting on the couch, reading a comic. Josie's best friend looks up, smiling. Being positive as always.

"Hey, Jo."

"Can I ask you something?" 

MG nods, gesturing with his hand for her to sit down next to him.

"Do you know anything about the mission Penelope mentioned? Veronica couldn't stop talking about it."

"It's Vivian, and I am sure everyone would praise the person saving their cousin."

MG understands with Josie's glare to dive into the topic.

"When you and Lizzie were in Europe, one night I bumped into Penelope. Her arm was bleeding, she didn't accept my help. I think it was the result of rescuing Vivian's cousin."

Josie's gaze softens. She looks worried.

"Can you tell me more? I mean what you saw of Penelope while Lizzie and I were away?"

"There is only one more time I saw her. The day after your sweet sixteen."

**______**

  
_"Hello again, Milton."_

_Penelope pulls MG back inside the basement when he tries to escape after the Necromancer's creepy greeting._

_The Necromancer is keeping his amused eyes on MG._

_"Your great-nana Imogene is with you again," he lets the vampire boy know._

_The Necromancer looks at Penelope. She is walking up to the cell all confident. His smile grows._

_"And you brought Penelope Park as company. How lovely."_

_Unlike MG being startled when the Necromancer has known his name out of nowhere during his visit with Hope earlier, Penelope doesn't bat an eye._

_The Necromancer smells the air. MG looks disgusted. Penelope keeps her cold facade._

_"Your scent...death has neve smelled so addictive."_

_Penelope takes a threatening step closer to the cell._

_"It's actually an expensive perfume, but not more expensive than the damage you have done to Josie."_

_MG blinks, seeing once again how much Penelope actually cares for Josie._

_"You should be grateful. I gave you a taste of what's waiting for you."_

_MG is clueless. Penelope knows damn well what he's talking about._

_The merge._

_The Necromancer collides against the wall with a flick of Penelope's wrist._

_"This is a taste of what's waiting for you, Zombie face!"_

_Penelope keeps attacking the Necromancer with her magic. He laughs, making Penelope more determined to keep going._

_MG even struggles through his vampire powers grabbing her hands, pulling her away from the cell._

_"What are you laughing about, man?!" he hisses._

_"It's hilarious. How someone named after their dead aunt came this close to death last night."_

_MG sees the fire inside Penelope's eyes growing. The door of the basement gets slammed shut._

_"What is going on?" Alaric asks._

_Penelope whirls around, not even MG being able to hold her back anymore._

_"What the hell is that thing still doing here, Dr. Saltzman?!"_

_"That thing? I am the almighty Necro-.."_

_"Shut the fuck up!" Penelope screams at him._

_Her anger makes him meet the wall once again._

_"You are getting detention for this. Now leave, Penelope," Alaric orders._

_Penelope waves him off._

_"For how long will you keep him here?! What if Josie sees him?! Are you aware of the trauma this asshole gave Josie?!"_

_"My plans and more importantly my daughter are none of your concern!"_

_MG doesn't expect silence to follow or Penelope to leave. Both happen._

**______**

Josie overcomes her shock about Penelope confronting the Necromancer for her, about Penelope being named after her dead aunt in a moment of silence. 

"Penelope helping to organize your sweet sixteen, already looking for you before we knew what happened to you, her attacking the Necromancer and wanting to be your escort even though she despises Miss Mystic Falls, the whole time searching for a cure to stop the merge..."

MG takes a deep breath.

"Penelope loves you, Josie. I don't know why she was distanced after the phone call. You know it. Whatever it was, she still loves you. Think about it. You set her on fire, and it didn't stop her from loving you."

Josie repeats Penelope's love confession in her head.

"I love you, Jojo. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart."

Josie remembers through MG that there is hope. 

Love is hope.

Josie will do anything to prove Penelope that there is hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Posie flashbacks didn't stop. I just can't drop all of them on you. They have a time and a place to be remembered. Be patient.
> 
> Second, next chapter you will get to know Giselle.
> 
> In case you have questions but you don't have an AO3 account or are too shy to dm on Twitter, you can ask me anonymously on curiouscat: posiescoven.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	11. Let The Healing Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter and curiouscat: posiescoven
> 
> Enjoy!

Even though Sierra has offered Penelope to knock on her door, she is still taken aback that it actually happens.

It's early in the morning. They are at the cemetery. Penelope still wants to say goodbye to her grandfather.

Penelope turns from the two gravestones of the Authier family, facing her mother.

"I didn't forgive you. Another pain doesn't erase the other one," she clarifies as if she is reading her mother's mind.

"I know."

Penelope looks at the gravestone next to her grandfather. 

**Penelope Authier**.

"You used to say that I am similar to my aunt. All this time I thought you meant Nico, and it only proved to me that you don't know me at all. Now I know that you never meant Nico. You meant Penelope."

"Yes."

It's a short answer. It doesn't hide the way Sierra's voice is barely a whisper. It doesn't hide the pain. 

"How do you know about her?"

Penelope smiles sadly at her mother.

"Strangers know more about my family than I do."

Penelope bends down, touching her aunt's gravestone.

As they walk to the car, Sierra quickly grabs her daughter's arm when Penelope stumbles. 

The lack of sleep is taking more and more control. 

"I don't want to go back to the mansion right now. There are other things I want to do."

Sierra nods, gently nudging Penelope to the car.

"I want to walk. I want to see what changed here while I was gone." 

"Okay. Let me text the driver."

**______**

Everyone else is still sleeping at the guest house. Josie isn't. She goes immediately to the mansion next door.

Well, not everyone else as Josie realizes once she spots Caroline sitting with Maggie, Celeste and Vivian. 

Josie's annoyance at Vivian can't stay long because of Pacey. 

He hurries towards her, a big smile not missing from him.

"Good morning, Jojo!"

Josie smiles warmly, getting down on his height.

"Good morning."

Pacey draws her attention to what he is holding.

"Neli's late birthday gift for me."

A polaroid camera.

"This looks so cool."

"Really cool."

He shows Josie a polaroid.

"Neli and I. She has a pretty bird on her neck. See?"

Josie sees the tattoo. She has seen a drawing of the raven on Penelope's log. Josie wonders why she has gotten it.

The polaroid reveals another thing. Penelope has short hair again. She has one arm around Pacey, smiling brightly with him. Yet her eyes are still tired.

"She is beautiful," Pacey says, his thumb caressing over Penelope's scar.

"You are right. She is beautiful."

"Because of here."

Pacey places his hand on his chest. He realizes the others watching. He grows shy.

"You want to take one polaroid with me?" 

He nods happily. After the polaroid is there, Pacey leads Josie to the couch.

"Do you know that Neli wanted to give me a kitten as a gift? But Our mommy is allergic. Can you tell me tonight the continuation of the bed time story? You have to start from the beginning for Neli. I want her to join us."

Pacey being all bubbly and not shy with her anymore increases Josie's mood, despite Vivian's presence.

"No, I did not know, and yes to both."

Josie and Pacey sit down next to Caroline. Pacey focuses again on his camera.

"Did Penelope go back to sleep?" Josie asks.

"I wish she would rest," Maggie sighs across from them.

"Penelope is in the basement with Sierra and Nico, trying to bring clarification to the situation," Caroline whispers to her daughter.

**______**

  
"Our first main suspect is asked to take a seat."

Penelope gestures to the table. 

"Who's your second main suspect?" Sierra wonders while Nico studies the glass ball in the middle of the table.

Penelope doesn't answer her mother. She touches the glass ball, showing Nico how it works.

Sierra and Nico exchange a look. They are clueless where Penelope has it from.

"I am Penelope Rosalie Park."

The glass ball lights up yellow.

Penelope rolls the ball back to Nico. The questioning begins.

"Are you really Nicolette Authier?"

Nico touches it.

"Yes."

"Did you text me on March 28th, asking how Miss Mystic Falls went?"

"Yes."

"Was that you picking me up from Salvatore School on 28th March?"

"No."

Penelope takes her time with the next question. The glass ball is still yellow.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I love you and your brother," Nico says softly.

Still yellow. 

Penelope's eyes stay hard.

"Speaking of Pacey. You hid his existence from me along with Sierra, are you two hiding something else from me?"

The sisters look at each other again. Sierra nods.

"Yes."

Penelope glances between her mother and her aunt.

"You two are hiding stuff to hurt me."

"We are hiding stuff to protect you."

Yellow again.

Penelope fixes her eyes on the shelf behind Nico. It has magical objects. She waves with her hand. A glass triangle flies towards her, joining the questioning.

Nico and Sierra know of that one. 

Penelope stares at it, placing it closer to Nico. 

"Do you know this piece of shit?"

A bald man in his thirties. Sierra unlocks her phone, taking a picture of him.

"No. Who is that?"

The color of the glass ball stays the same. Penelope still feels sick to her stomach.

"Sawyer. Dr. Sawyer."

Sierra puts him below Giselle on the list of people she will make suffer.

The triangle shows another person.

"What about her?"

"The hell?" Sierra lets out at the woman.

She knows her. Penelope waits for Nico.

"That's my ex-girlfriend. Miranda."

"Interesting," Penelope says, her voice still calm.

The triangle returns to its place.

"Who the fuck is Giselle?"

"Giselle is Sierra's, mine and your aunt Penelope's half sister."

"What the hell is Giselle's problem with me?"

"Let me start from the beginning. We found out that our mother had a second family when I was around your age," Sierra gets involved.

Penelope chuckles.

"Since Eric's mother is already the devil, I never wanted to meet my other grandma. And I was right."

She stops, clearing her throat.

"Sorry for interrupting," Penelope mumbles.

"I would be worried if you didn't make side comments. You are right, your grandma, Camille, wasn't a good person. She cheated on her husband, abandoned us for a new family. All Nico, the other Penelope and I had was your grandpa."

"And how does Giselle play into that?"

"Years later Camille got in touch with us when she heard I was pregnant with you. Your father and grandma spread the news fast about the future leader."

"Of course I got used as Park coven advertisement before I was even born," Penelope chuckles again, this time bitterly.

"When Camille wanted to visit us, she got into a car accident and didn't survive. We three sisters, including your grandpa went to her funeral. Shortly after Camille's death, Giselle lost her father too. That's when your aunt's compassion kicked in."

Sierra crosses her arms, looking at Nico.

Nico swallows.

"I kept contact with Giselle since Camille's death and invited her to stay with us."

"Us as in you two, Giselle, aunt Penelope and Eric? Messy roommates. I would watch a mockumentary of that if there was one."

Penelope's attempt to make the situation lighter isn't successful.

"No. Your aunt Penelope stayed with your grandpa. Your father wasn't home because of a business trip. Giselle didn't stay with us for long. She left to get back on her own feet before your birth. Three years later, your dad and I had over new business partners, when suddenly I had a feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. I went to look after you, and I found you. In Giselle's arms."

Penelope feels strange with seeing the fear in Sierra's eyes. Fear of losing her.

"Your father didn't move from his spot, despite your mother screaming around. To impress the guests was more important for him. I hurried to her. Giselle gave you to your mother, claiming to have missed her niece. Your mother asked me to take Giselle away."

"When you were eight, Giselle came back. This time she tried to take you away."

"I can't remember that," Penelope mumbles.

Eight. The age that has changed Penelope's life when she got shipped off to her first boarding school.

"I erased your memories," Sierra reveals.

A beat passes. Penelope tries to hide the growing storm inside her again with attempting to joke.

"Funny. I wanted to do the same thing last night."

Shock takes over the sisters.

"And then did Giselle walk away like that again?" Penelope demands for the continuation.

Sierra gathers herself first.

"No. I told your aunt Nico to kill her."

Penelope doesn't bat an eye at her mother's wording. Sierra has always been straightforward.

"I couldn't do it, that's why I hid it from your mother. I locked Giselle with a barrier spell in a house. That's where your mom and I went yesterday. She wasn't there."

Penelope leans forward, a part of her anger coming out.

"During that one year of me missing you didn't suspect her?"

"I did, but she was there. Inside the house."

"Won't you say anything?" Nico wonders when silence surrounds them.

Penelope gives an answer while there is still no clear answer to her question about Giselle. She leaves the room, slamming the door shut.

**______**

  
_Josie looks up from her book, when a shadow falls over her. As always her heart skips faster at the sight of her girlfriend._

_"Please don't interrupt. Keep reading."_

_Penelope slips under the blanket, and rests her head on Josie's shoulder, studying the page she is on._

_Page 55._

_Josie places a kiss on Penelope's hairline before focusing back on reading._

_Penelope observes Josie's eyes moving over the words slowly._

_"You are a slow reader."_

_They look at each other._

_"I am taking in the words."_

_"Similar to when I kiss you slowly and take you in."_

_As if to prove her words, Penelope kisses Josie's neck slowly. Josie faces the page, trying to ignore the hot feeling._

_Penelope only stays quiet until the next page._

_"Tell me, Jojo. Do you think you will finish that book in two days?"_

_"Maybe If my girlfriend wasn't so distracting."_

_"Hm. I could say the same thing about you."_

_Penelope gets rewarded with a peck on her lips. She lifts up the blanket, revealing her hand and what she has been holding the entire time._

_"Seriously. You better finish the book in two days. Because I got these for you and me."_

_Josie takes surprised the two tickets for a play of the book. She searched last week for a ticket but everything has been sold out._

_"You think we wouldn't have a first date?"_

_"One condition. This is your part, part 1. I will be responsible for part 2 of our first date."_

_They seal the deal with a kiss._

_"What is part 2?"_

_Josie winks._

_"You will see."_

_"Mysterious. So sexy."_

**______**

  
"You are not only hot when you are pissed but also forgetful."

Through the open door of Penelope's room, Josie spots Penelope and Vivian in the hallway.

Josie can't help but still feel mad with Vivian's flirty attitude. That feeling vanishes quickly when Penelope takes the small jar from Vivian and she moves towards her room.

Vivian stays in the hallway, watching what is about to unfold.

Josie puts the book taking her back to the old times back in the shelf. She walks towards the hallway.

Vivian can't see more because Penelope closes the door.

Josie searches for any sign of fear or hesitation in Penelope's face, remembering Maggie's words to not close the door when she is with Penelope.

There is none. Not even the anger Vivian talked about.

Only sadness and desperation. Sad and desperate eyes are asking Josie to stay.

Whatever happened in the basement has not really helped. Josie will wait patiently until Penelope tells her. Even though it hurts her seeing the raven-haired girl like that.

They sit down on the bed.

"I said we would see each other again tomorrow, but I need to ask you something," Penelope stammers after a moment of silence.

"It's alright. I am happy to be here," Josie answers, not having any clue but wanting to help no matter what.

"I went to the hospital this morning to get myself checked in the human way, because it didn't work when I got there the first time. Um turned out nothing is broken, but my scars, bruises and wounds got spelled to cause me pain."

"You want me to siphon from them."

"If it's okay for you," Penelope says quietly, avoiding her eyes.

Josie places her hand under Penelope's chin, making their eyes meet.

"I really want to help," Josie assures her.

Her attention gets caught by the raven tattoo on Penelope's neck. Penelope explains before she asks. Her voice normal this time.

"Plan B..in case you would have lost the merge...it allows me to travel between the living and the dead. Found out recently it only works with black magic."

Penelope says the last two words carefully to not cause Josie any discomfort.

"I still would have used the tattoo to be with you," Penelope adds, before she can stop herself. She hopes Josie isn't uncomfortable because of what the brunette has been through.

Josie caresses with her thumb over Penelope's inked skin, her heart beating fast against her chest. 

Penelope lifts up the jar.

"One more thing, I asked Vivian for help, because her coven deals mainly with natural healing. She gave me this balm. Could you apply it after siphoning, Josie?"

Josie nods. 

She can't stop the familiar feeling when Penelope unbuttons her shirt and takes it off. Josie crouches down in front of her, reaching for the button of her jeans.

Brown eyes wait for permission. Penelope's soft nod is the answer.

Josie places Penelope's jeans and her shirt on the chair. When she turns back to her, they make eye contact again.

For a moment they forget about everything. Josie moves towards the bed. Penelope already lifts her hands to cup Josie's face. Josie grabs her face too.

Their lips don't reunite. Realization stops them. 

Penelope exhales shakily, the first to let go.

Josie crouches down again, her hands travelling to Penelope's hands.

"It's been less than 24 hours since I have seen your face but I really missed you," Josie breathes.

"I missed you too."

In fact Penelope has missed Josie that much, she has spent the rest of the night with the pillow. A desperate attempt to inhale what has been left of Josie's scent.

"I really _miss_ you. And I am sorry for calling you obnoxious, selfish, evil."

"Don't apologize. You were angry and hurt because of me."

"I thought about what we saw yesterday because of that spell. I want to talk about it, but if you need time until the next day, then that's fine with me."

Penelope sighs.

"You can tell me but I will need more than tomorrow. I will need lots of time."

"I understand that."

Josie waits a few seconds before she begins.

"I didn't say anything to Landon talking about us because I used him to try filling the void inside of me left by you. I was scared of being abandoned again while still feeling abandoned by you."

Penelope looks from Josie to their hands.

"You fought for me in your own way. Allow me to fight for you, to fight with you side by side."

Penelope doesn't answer. She brushes Josie's hair back.

"I take that as your usual 'anything you want, Jojo' just so you know."

Josie makes Penelope smile.

She starts siphoning. 

Her warm hands on Penelope's bare skin bring back memories to both girls. 

It's like Josie isn't siphoning but setting Penelope on fire, while burning herself too. 

The memories of skin against skin rise from their ashes.

Penelope is still watching Josie when something happens. Josie has her eyes trained to Penelope's knees being scraped all of sudden. She notices that other injuries have appeared on Penelope's body as well. 

They have been hidden with a spell. Josie's siphoning has revealed them. Josie looks up. Penelope is looking away.

Josie goes on. She moves around Penelope several times, each time having to fight her tears back with seeing more and more of what the raven-haired girl had to endure.

Josie touches the scar on Penelope's face. Their eyes locked while Josie takes her pain away.

When Josie is finished with siphoning, she is on her knees, meeting Penelope's gaze.

"Let the healing begin," Josie announces, opening the jar.

She takes Penelope's hand. It is free from the bandage. When the balm makes contact with her scraped knuckles, Penelope flinches.

"It stings," she whimpers.

Josie blows gently on Penelope's knuckles. She continues like this, applying the balm and soothing the pain with her breath. 

It leaves Penelope breathless.

Josie finishes with Penelope's face. 

She helps Penelope getting dressed. 

Josie lays down on the bed.

No words are needed. 

Penelope lets Josie hold her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	12. Losing Herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> Curiouscat: posiescoven
> 
> Enjoy!

_Little Penelope opens her eyes._

_She finds her head resting on the shoulder of someone as she is being carried away from her room._

_She spots long dark hair._

_"Mommy?" Penelope mumbles sleepily._

_The walking stops. Penelope is being adjusted in arms which don't feel as safe as her mother's._

_Cold brown eyes study her. Penelope's heart drops in her chest. She is wide awake now. She begins screaming and trashing around, as the walking continues._

_"Let me go! Mommy! Aunt Nico! Maggie!"_

_Nico storms out of her room, the first one hurrying to little Penelope._

_"Giselle?" Nico asks in disbelief._

_Giselle grins at Nico._

_"Hello, littlest sister."_

_Nico furrows her eyebrows. Giselle has stabbed her with the loss of their youngest sister Penelope._

_"Oops. I am sorry. I forgot."_

_Giselle meets Penelope's confused eyes._

_"That's right. I am your aunt too," she explains._

_"No! My only aunt is her!"_

_"Ouch. That hurt me. And someone else who is six feet under."_

_Nico clenches her hands at the second mention of her little sister, at the fear in the eyes of her niece._

_She starts approaching her half sister. Giselle backs away. Penelope spots over Giselle's shoulder Maggie sneaking up to them, holding a vase as a weapon in her hands._

_"Take one step closer, and you will have two gravestones of the same first name, Nico!" Giselle growls, standing in front of the barrier belonging to the stairs._

_Penelope focuses back on her aunt. Nico has stopped moving, trying to figure out how to get Penelope from Giselle without a spell that would hurt her._

_Maggie is also trying to do the same only with her weapon vase._

_Suddenly keys are dropped to the floor. Penelope looks down, past the barrier of the stairs._

_A soaked by the rain and about to raise hell Sierra is looking up at them._

_"Mommy!" Penelope cries out as Sierra is running up the stairs._

_"Hello, elder sister. A déjà vu, isn't it? Except this time, I am taking Penelope with me. Catch up on aunt and niece time."_

_Sierra doesn't pay attention to Giselle. She is looking at her daughter. Penelope recognizes that Sierra wants to tell her something. She travels her eyes to her hands._

_Sierra is crossing and uncrossing her index and middle finger with her right hand. Two times. With her left hand she is showing Penelope the five seconds interval it needs to have for the spell to work._

_"Sierra," Nico says._

_She doesn't get an answer. Giselle continues without a care in the world._

_"I called this a déjà vu but something is different."_

_She whirls around, giving Maggie a dirty look._

_"You weren't there."_

_Maggie collides against Penelope's door. Penelope forgets about Sierra's spell._

_"Maggie!"_

_"You like the cleaning and kitchen lady?" Giselle chuckles._

_"Don't hurt my Maggie!" Penelope growls, her green eyes turning golden._

_Before Giselle can wonder about them, she drops on her knees out of nowhere._

_Penelope frees herself from Giselle's arms. The woman drops on her back with Penelope stepping away from her._

_Sierra sprints towards her daughter._

_Nico is frozen on her spot, taking in Penelope's golden eyes slowly turning back to green._

_"Shh. It's okay. I got you," Sierra whispers, hugging Penelope tightly._

_Penelope turns her head, looking at the blood leaking from Giselle's mouth._

_"Don't look there. Look at us. Maggie is okay. See." Sierra whispers again._

_Maggie gains Penelope's attention with taking her hand._

_Nico joins them, caressing over Penelope's hair, whispering to her comforting words too._

_They stay like this for a moment until Sierra places a kiss on Penelope's forehead, handing her Maggie._

_"We will join you in a bit."_

_Sierra feels like being ripped apart with Penelope staring at her through empty eyes until the door of Penelope's room comes between them._

_Nico has walked over to Giselle._

_"She is alive. Just unconscious."_

_Sierra steps to Giselle, staring down at her then meeting Nico's eyes._

_"Take her away but this time kill her."_

_"Penelope's eyes turned golden. You know what that means, right?"_

_Sierra is very well aware of what it means, but she doesn't want to discuss it in front of her devil of a half sister plus she doesn't have the energy for that right now._

_"Kill. Her."_

**______**

  
_Sierra is standing in the door, watching Maggie and Penelope._

_Penelope is under the blanket. Maggie is sitting on the edge of the bed._

_The emptiness is still there in Penelope's eyes._

_"Do you want me to read you the continuation of the bedtime story with the two princesses?"_

_Still nothing._

_"Don't you want to know if they end up together?"_

_Maggie turns with a sad face to Sierra. Sierra takes Maggie's place on the bed._

_"I see. Someone doesn't want to sleep. How about we go to the guest house? Me on the piano, you on the drums, Maggie on the guitar and when your aunt Nico comes back she will sing. This time, we can do it for so long. We can watch the sun rise."_

_Penelope doesn't let out her usual excited scream at the mention of making music._

_"Okay. Tell me what you want to do. Watching a movie? Camping in the garden?"_

_No answer. Sierra swallows, tears growing in her eyes._

_"I can also get you a cat but a warning my allergy will be annoying. Or a dog? Both? How about both? Or two cats and two dogs?"_

_If Penelope would say which one, Sierra would make the local shelter open its doors, even though it's late._

_"Please say something. Even one word is enough," Sierra begs._

_A beat passes. Penelope doesn't speak._

_Suddenly Penelope's eyes close._

_"Was that you?"_

_"Yes," Sierra confirms, then mumbling two more spells._

_"What were those spells for now, Mrs. Park?"_

_"I erased her memories of what happened earlier, and I put a cloaking spell on her."_

_"I get the first one, but the second?"_

_"No one will ever be able to harm you again," Sierra mumbles, picking Penelope up and carrying her to the door._

_"Mrs. Park?" Maggie calls after her._

**______**

  
_"When you wake up in the morning, you will be mad at me. You heard about the words sending away with your name and you stormed inside my home office. You begged me to not let you go. Even though I knew the risks of keeping you around with your father's family and your father's enemies eyeing you, I promised you to never let you go. But I forgot about the enemy I have. You will feel betrayed because I didn't keep my promise. All I am hoping is that when you get older, you will allow me to explain myself."_

_A tear rolls down Sierra's cheek. She kisses Penelope on her head and adjusts the blanket around her._

_She throws one more look at her sleeping daughter before stepping out into the hallway of the boarding school._

_She bumps into an old friend._

_"Caroline."_

_"Sierra."_

_"You alright?" Caroline asks, Sierra looking like she just lost someone._

_"I heard that you opened a boarding school for supernatural kids but isn't it in Mystic Falls?" Sierra changes the topic._

_"Yes it is. I am here for my daughters."_

_"Still that coven curse?"_

_Caroline has even knocked the door of the Parks for a merge cure._

_"Yeah. Are you this late here to register your daughter?"_

_"She's already inside, sleeping."_

_Sierra hurries away with that._

_Even though there is a sleeping spell on Penelope, she opens her eyes in the same moment._

_The mattress doesn't feel as comfortable as usual._

_The pillow and blanket feel weird too._

_The most important things?_

_Her stuffed panda is missing. There is no night light._

_Penelope is alone, surrounded by darkness._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Aunt Nico?"_

_"Maggie?"_

_Penelope doesn't call out for Eric. She waits for her usual heroes._

_Nothing happens._

_Penelope swallows, leaving the bed._

_"Don't cry. Grandma said that Park witches don't cry," the little girl whispers to herself._

_Penelope stretches her arms out, walking forward slowly, until her fingers touch wood. Penelope lifts her hand, finding the door knob._

_She escapes into light._

_Penelope blinks, studying confused and frightened her new surrounding._

_A shadow falls over her._

_She looks up._

_"Go back to your room," a not so friendly looking woman tells her._

_"Where am I? Where is my mommy?"_

_"This is a boarding school. That should answer your other question. Go back to your room."_

_Penelope doesn't accept the answer. Her mother has promised her to not send her away._

_The little girl isn't alone for long with her thoughts._

_"Go back to your room! Now!"_

_Someone really fast moves between the woman and a flinching Penelope._

_"Why are you yelling at her?"_

_The woman rolls her eyes at the vampire and walks away._

_Caroline crouches down in front of Penelope._

_"You are my mommy's friend." Penelope says quietly._

_Caroline smiles softly._

_"I go by Caroline or Ms. Forbes. Nice to officially meet you, Penelope."_

_They shake hands. Penelope scrunches her nose._

_"Are you always this fast, Ms. Forbes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can you take me back fast to my mommy?"_

_Caroline parts her lips, trying to find the right words._

_"Caroline."_

_Alaric is standing one door away, holding sleeping little Lizzie in his arms._

_Penelope forgets about her problem. She shifts on her feet, not used at the sight. Eric has never carried her._

_Penelope sets her eyes on the other girl, trying to not deepen her sadness._

_A little Josie is holding onto the hem of Alaric's jacket, staring back at Penelope curiously. Josie lets go, wanting to figure out the other girl's eye color. She walks up to Penelope and Caroline._

_Caroline wraps an arm around Josie. Penelope breaks the staring with Josie, missing already Sierra badly._

_"I have to go now. Go back to your room. Sleep. Your mommy will be back," Caroline says._

_Penelope glances at the small girl again._

_Josie smiles at Penelope, being sure the green in her eyes sparkles likes crystals when she isn't sad._

_Penelope doesn't feel like smiling._

_There is something about the little brunette's smile. Penelope can't resist. She smiles back. She feels safe briefly._

_Josie has her theory of Penelope's eyes confirmed._

_Josie waves goodbye, too shy to say anything. Penelope returns it._

_The Saltzman-Forbes family leaves._

_Penelope forgets her grandma's words. She starts crying._

**______**

  
"Your half aunt," Josie repeats.

Penelope has filled Josie in on what happened at the basement.

"Plus Nico's ex-girlfriend and some weirdo doctor guy."

Penelope rubs her forehead and chuckles bitterly.

"What is it?"

"I just thought about that dinner we had with your dad. He was right."

Josie touches the side of Penelope's face.

"No. He is wrong. You are not your family. That's what you told me after the dinner, this time I am telling you it. You are not your family. My uncle tried to kill Lizzie and me. We are not him. You are not your half aunt."

Penelope sighs. 

"I just want to sleep."

"That's okay, but please keep my words on your mind."

"You are already on my mind."

Josie's heart skips a beat. Penelope closes her eyes. Josie watches her, makes sure that Penelope is really sleeping before she says more.

"You also said that me sitting with your mom at the same table would never happen. It happened yesterday. Except you were missing but we're there, Penelope. We're halfway there."

**______**

  
"Am I talking too much?" Pacey frowns when the person he is video calling with is not smiling anymore.

"Absolutely not! I am just a bit confused. You said that Jojo told you a bedtime story? Jojo is Josie, right?"

Pacey nods at his cousin's questions.

"Yes. Jojo."

"Is she still there?" Emily asks.

"Yes, with Neli."

A notification shows up on the screen, not making Pacey see how pensive Emily is.

"Emmy, my mommy got a message. I give her back the phone, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

**______**

  
_"Are you here for a boy too? Because there is only one here and another girl is already there for him. It would be awkward." Dorian explains to Emily, having given Hope entrance to the school a few minutes ago._

_"No. I am here for my cousin. Penelope Park."_

_"Penelope moved to Belgium...two months ago if I remember correctly."_

_Emily really wishes her cousin has moved to Belgium._

_"Right, but um Penelope is convinced she forgot something really important in her room, and she asked me to look for it."_

_"Good luck finding it. Her room is 28B."_

_"Thanks," Emily mumbles, walking past Dorian's car, entering the school._

**______**

  
_"Please, let there be a sign."_

_Emily takes a deep breath, turning the knob and stepping inside Penelope's old room._

_She opens every drawer, looks in the shelf even though she sees it's empty. She opens the wardrobe._

_Nothing._

_Emily is back in the hallway, thoughts racing._

_She makes her decision with Landon appearing. He and Josie have kissed each other for the first time a few minutes ago._

_"Hey!"_

_Landon moves to Emily, a bit intimidated by her._

_"Is Josie here?"_

_"She is my girlfriend. I mean I think she is?"_

_Emily lifts her eyebrows. Just like Dorian stated, it's been 2 months since Penelope's absence but-_

_Emily throws the rest of her thoughts away. She needs to find her cousin._

_"Good for you or whatever. I need to speak with Josie."_

_"What's so urgent?"_

_"It's about Penelope."_

_"I don't think Josie would want to hear anything about a person who didn't treat her right."_

_"Penelope dumped Josie," Landon feels the need to add when Emily looks like she could rip him apart._

_Emily stares at him for a few seconds. She bumps into Landon's shoulder while passing him._

_Dorian meets her at the entrance hall._

_"Found it?"_

_"No. Um do you have cameras here?"._

_"Cameras?"_

_"It was a really important bracelet from our grandma. Maybe I can see how she dropped it. Please tell me you have records from May."_

_"Sorry. We don't have cameras."_

**______**

  
_"I've already gone to Salvatore School last year. There isn't anything that could point towards where she went to. They don't even have cameras." Emily lets her aunt and her uncle know during a call about Penelope updates._

_"We paid a fortune for that school, and they didn't even buy cameras?! What did they do with our money?!"_

_Emily interrupts Eric's complaining._

_"Uncle, can I talk to aunt Sierra again?"_

_Emily hears her aunt sighing._

_"If it makes you feel better I could have a look around again?"_

_"Please."_

**______**

  
_Emily could care less about the talking of the Salvatore School founding musical which has taken place earlier. She goes to a witch that looks as disinterested as her._

_"Penelope? No, I haven't talked to her since she left the school. But maybe Josie has."_

_Emily thinks back about the last time she has been here, about Josie's boyfriend. She dives deeper into the past, having a drink with Penelope and asking her jokingly if she is in love because her cousin can't stop talking about Josie. Penelope has confirmed her joke with a seriousness Emily has never seen on her face before._

_But does Penelope love Josie that much she would still talk to her, despite the brunette being in another relationship? Emily doubts it._

_"I mean those two were still close despite their breakup. So, Belgium shouldn't really be a problem," the witch adds when Emily stays quiet._

_"Right. Belgium. I totally forgot that she moved there," Emily lies, still following her uncle's and aunt's order to not spread to everyone that Penelope has vanished._

_Desperation to know about her cousin's well being is stronger than Emily's doubts. After asking another witch about Josie's room, she heads to the brunette._

_It's hard for students at Salvatore School to have privacy, given the three factions being integrated._

_However, someone should remind them to close the door, because Emily freezes before even entering Josie's room._

_She sees Josie and Jade kissing._

_Emily gets thrown back to the night where she has surprise visited Penelope at Salvatore School. The night Penelope's hair got burned. Emily has cut Penelope's burnt hair, has treated her burnt arm. All of that while trying to figure out who has done that to her cousin. Penelope has given in, revealing that Josie has caused the fire. Even while being in pain because of her, Penelope has not answered why she has dumped Josie and she has even defended the brunette._

_So, seeing the girl her cousin loves so passionately, heart bursting, fiery and selflessly, locking lips with another girl breaks Emily's heart._

_Her heart breaks for Penelope._

_Being convinced after talking with Landon last year and this current view that Josie doesn't care about Penelope at all, the Park witch walks away without announcing her presence._

_Emily comes to a stop at the entrance hall, in front of one of the glass shelves._

_She studies an old picture of the Salvatore Stallions. The water girl of the team, Penelope is standing next to Josie, holding up a water bottle jokingly while her other arm is thrown around the brunette's waist._

_Emily has to smile at Penelope's cheeky grin._

_She spots her cousin in other pictures as well, taken on trips, dances and other events. Penelope is always next Josie._

_Emily wipes over her eyes._

_"Unrequited love. I know how that feels, how painful it is. Maybe that's why you disappeared," Emily whispers to one of the pictured Penelope's._

_She continues to talk, not caring at all if anyone is watching her or considering her as crazy. She just wants some sort of closure after the fight with Penelope._

_"Delilah and I got together, but it turned out that she didn't love me. She cheated on me. It still hurts, but not more than having hurt you because of her. I am sorry for yelling at you, for not listening to you. For attacking you with your weak spot. With Aunt Sierra. You are not anything like her. I was just angry, but you know what? Screw Delilah, her coven and that book."_

_Emily glances briefly at the pictured Josie, before focusing back on her pictured cousin._

_"Nico told me why you stole that book. For Josie and her sister. Because they are cursed. How did you handle knowing that and Pacey's curse? You always hide your pain. You are brave, so fucking brave and so strong."_

_More tears drop from Emily's face._

_"Cousin. Penelope. I really hope you didn't get yourself in trouble for that girl. I am certain you would kick my ass if you were here for what I am going to say now."_

_Emily takes a deep breath. She tries to stop herself, because maybe..maybe there is a chance Penelope hears her somehow? Still Emily wants her to know what she has learned from her two brief visits at Salvatore School._

_"Josie doesn't deserve your love."_

_Emily wipes over her tear stained cheeks, leaving the school._

_As she is walking towards her car, she calls Sierra._

_"Aunt Sierra. I might have an idea why Penelope vanished. It's because Josie hurt her deeply," Emily spills as soon as her call gets answered._

_"No. Penelope wouldn't let heartbreak drive her away from Pacey. It's something else. Something bad happened to my daughter," Sierra sniffles._

_Despite having the woman heard and seen cry plenty of times since Penelope has vanished, it still makes Emily feel strange._

_The call is over._

**______**

  
Pacey reaches Sierra's phone to Maggie, not going to the basement himself. He doesn't have a clue what is happening but he senses that it's not right for him to know.

"Mommy got a message."

Pacey heads to his room. In the hallway, he stares at Penelope's closed door. He has not missed on Penelope looking tired despite smiling (for him). He doesn't go to his sister.

He walks to his room.

The door across the stairs opens. Josie leaves the bathroom. 

As she opens the door of Penelope's room, she hears her whimpering. 

The nightmare must have started when Josie has left her side.

Josie tries to move calmly, to not make any noises to frighten Penelope even more in her sleep.

The door closes suddenly. Caroline.

Her vampire hearing has not missed on Penelope suffering.

"Don't touch her."

"I need to let her know that she is safe, mom," Josie whispers back desperately.

"Wait until it's over."

Josie nods, trusting her mother's experiences. She helplessly faces Penelope.

Until Penelope calms down, minutes seem like hours for Josie.

With Caroline's approving nod, Josie climbs carefully over the raven-haired girl, slips under the blanket next to Penelope and moves her gently into her embrace.

Josie feels Penelope's exhaling against her neck, her breath slowing down as she moves her face closer to Josie's skin.

Caroline flashes them a smile, leaving as quiet as she has arrived.

**______**

  
Maggie stays with the two sisters in the basement when she sees the state they are in. Sierra lifts her head from Maggie's shoulder, eyeing her.

"If you still call me Ms. Authier, after I sobbed in your arms for the probably 20th time, I will get pissed."

Maggie smiles slightly.

"I don't want you to get pissed, Sierra."

Nico removes her head from Maggie's other shoulder.

"This is all my fault," she mumbles.

"No. It is my fault. I couldn't protect her."

"I didn't kill Giselle," Nico protests.

Maggie gets involved.

"Stop it. The only person who is responsible for what happened is Giselle."

Sierra runs a hand through her hair.

"Why did you come down here? You heard our crying? Did Pacey-"

"No. He is listening to an audiobook."

Maggie points at Sierra's phone on the table.

"After Pacey finished the video call with Emily, he said that you got a message."

Sierra unlocks her phone. Her eyes meet Maggie, then Nico.

"A video from an unknown number. The thumbnail is dark."

Sierra presses play, putting the phone back on the table for Maggie and Nico to watch with her.

The camera is placed in the corner of the room, giving a good view of the room, of what is to come.

It takes a few seconds for the three women to adjust their eyes to the weird lighting of the video. Maggie gasps, Nico feels her eyes burn again and Sierra clenches her hand around the edge of the table when they spot Penelope sitting on the ground, chained to the roof.

Her face covered with blood, barely conscious.

With a sudden energy, Penelope gets on her feet, throwing herself forward and struggling to break free from the chains.

"Let him go! Don't hurt him! Hurt me!   
Don't hurt him! Hurt me! Stop! Let him go!"

No one else is in the room. It's only Penelope being tortured with an illusion spell. She lets out a desperate cry. A cry making Nico, Sierra and Maggie freeze.

"Pacey!"

The video is over.

Sierra gains herself first. Her hands are shaking as she is calling the number. It's not available anymore. Just like the number having called Penelope yesterday.

The door bell announces a guest.

**______**

  
Penelope stirs awake with the noise.

She and Josie don't question who is at the front door. They assume it's one of the Salvatore students who didn't think to walk around the mansion to the garden and use the glass door.

"For how long did I sleep?" 

"20 minutes."

"And you held me the whole time?"

"I went to the bathroom and I lifted my arm for a spell to get this from the shelf."

Josie points past Penelope.

Penelope glances briefly at the book Josie has put on the night stand.

Josie expects from Penelope to talk about her nightmare. The brunette is reminded of a distance when Penelope doesn't open up. 

Josie doesn't miss out on Penelope crossing and uncrossing her index and middle finger quickly with her right hand. Something she does whenever she feels uneasy.

Josie reaches over Penelope for the book, distracting her from whatever is making her feel like that.

"Did you read it before or after the play?" 

Penelope stares at the book, then at Josie. She returns her smile.

"Before. I didn't want to look lost during our first date."

"You didn't say a word when I showered you with explanations during the whole play," Josie points out.

"I loved the way you showered me with explanations. Especially the way your eyes lit up and your smile grew during your favorite parts. What I loved even more was part 2 of our first date. A picnic under the stars."

Josie blushes with Penelope's sparkling eyes while feeling victorious. She has managed distracting Penelope.

"It was great until you spent the rest of the night in the bathroom because of me."

Penelope sighs dreamily, making Josie chuckle.

"And you spent it with me, watching me puke, holding back my hair," she winks at the brunette.

"At least that was the final proof I needed to know cooking isn't for me."

Penelope cups Josie's face, looking deeply in her eyes.

"But organizing a really amazing first date is for you." 

Josie moves her head closer. Their noses touch. She drowns in Penelope's eyes.

"I only did it for you," Josie breathes against Penelope's lips.

A knock on the door pulls them back to the world. 

Penelope throws back the blanket, walking to the disturbing source. She gathers herself in case it is Pacey.

It is not Pacey but Sierra and Nico.

"Josie. Could you give us with Penelope a few minutes alone?" Sierra asks.

"No. There is nothing to talk about." 

Penelope walks away.

Josie follows her.

Nico jumps in, making her niece stop at the stairs.

"There is. You didn't show a verbal reaction." 

Penelope gives the sisters a challenging smile.

"You want a verbal reaction? Fine."

Penelope exhales. She lets go, losing herself.

"Why would I be talking to you?!" 

Penelope points with a shaking finger at Sierra. 

"You! You erased my memories!"

"I can give them back to you.."

"Keep them to yourself! I am not your damn puppet! Take at 8 years and give them back almost 10 years later?! I think the fuck not! I don't need more of Giselle inside my head!"

She gets back to Nico.

"And you?! You think I forgive you again? This time I can't say you did it for a reason! This isn't like you hiding Pacey's existence from me! Do you think I trust you again just because your innocence is proven?! You are wrong! Because whenever I look at you, I see the woman who tortured me for days and nights! Who made me bleed and cry the more I begged her not to! I don't see the woman anymore who did her best to not make me feel lonely at boarding schools! I don't see the woman anymore who was always by my side, who listened to me, no matter what! I don't see my aunt Nico anymore!"

Penelope is crying now. 

"Even though it wasn't you, you still hurt me! You fucking hurt me!"

Josie grabs Penelope by her arms when she stumbles back, almost falling down the stairs. Penelope steps away, pointing with two fingers at her mother and her aunt.

"You hurt me." she repeats weakly, crying more and more.

"Where is my credit?"

Penelope follows the owner of the voice, looking past Josie down the stairs. MG, Kaleb, Lizzie, Hope, Celeste, Vivian, Maggie, Caroline and...

Penelope can't react to Emily being there and watching her just like the others.

Because of Giselle.

Giselle is standing with them, smirking.

As Penelope gets pulled into darkness, she hears many voices yell her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be once a week, but when the new semester at my uni starts it might take me longer.
> 
> You can check my twitter @ posiescoven to know what day exactly I will update.
> 
> Here is to a new journey.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
